Abandoned
by emerald-eyed vixen
Summary: Ranma left six years ago, and everything fell apart. Akane was raped and now she has a son, what will happen when Ranma comes back? RA. pls R&R.
1. A Familiar figure returns

Hey guys! It's Emerald-Eyed Vixen here. I'm usually a Card Captor Sakura fanfic writer, but one night I just got the inspiration for this story, and I couldn't get it out of my head until I typed it out. I'm not sure if I'll continue this story or update it as much as my others, it depends on how many reviews, if any, that I get.  
  
So read this chapter and tell me what you think. Then go read my real story, Real Love is Just a Dream and review that too^^.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rumiko Takashi characters. Also, this plot is completely my own, and I'm sorry if it in some way resembles another person's plot. Someone mentioned to me that Ranma leaving and then Akane having a kid is supposedly a popular plot point, but I assure you, this is my own idea and I will try to make it as original as possible to prevent the possibility of plagerism.  
  
....................................  
  
"Mommy!!!" the little boy yelled, trying somewhat unsuccessfully to reach his mother as he stumbled along the road near the dojo.  
  
Akane Tendo turned from her usual morning workout to the sound of her five- year old son's voice.  
  
"Kenji? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly as she scooped him up in her arms, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Kenji wiped the tears from his cheeks. "There.There was a big, scary old woman with a big wooden staff who was chasing me! She,..she looked like a ghost!" he sobbed.  
  
Akane's eyes softened as she straightened up, holding her brown-haired, green-eyed son close. "Oh, sweetie, that's just Cologne. Don't worry, she's not a ghost, I promise, okay?" she soothed, trying to hold back a laugh as she watched the old woman approaching them.  
  
Kenji looked up worriedly, sniffing. "Really mommy?"  
  
Akane smiled, tickling him gently. "Yes, really. Okay? No more tears."  
  
Kenji squirmed with laughter before Akane set him back down on the ground.  
  
"Why don't you go play with Souta? His mommy will be coming to pick you two up for a sleepover at Auntie Kasumi's house later. Sound good?" Akane suggested.  
  
Kenji nodded enthusiastically before running off to where four-year old Souta (A/N: Souta is Kasumi and Dr. Tofu's son) was playing near the koi pond.  
  
"Hey Souta! Guess what!" Akane could hear Kenji yell happily as he ran towards the dojo where he and Akane lived now.  
  
Akane turned from making sure her son was safe and went to greet Cologne.  
  
"Cologne! What are you doing here? I thought you went back to China with Shampoo and Mousse two years ago." Akane met the old lady at the corner.  
  
Cologne smiled and nodded. "I did, but after the wedding and all that, I decided to come back here and see if I could reopen the Cat Café. Young people just don't need old women like me hanging around." She said contendedly.  
  
Akane nodded. "So I take it that Shampoo and Mousse are really happy together? They seemed pretty happy about the arrangement when you left, especially Mousse."  
  
Cologne nodded happily. "Oh yes, those two are meant for each other. I only regret that it took them so long to realize it. And Mousse isn't as bad as I thought he was, he'll make a good husband...and father."  
  
Akane gasped. "Really? That's wonderful! You must be so happy to finally have a great great grand child!"  
  
Cologne nodded. "Yes, yes. But I also came down here to see how you were doing, Akane."  
  
Akane blushed. "Oh, that's nice of you, but we're fine, really."  
  
Cologne sighed as she saw through the lie easily. Even Shampoo and Mousse were worried about Akane.  
  
"Are you sure Akane? It must have been hard on you, after Ran."  
  
Akane abruptly interrupted her. "I'm sorry, Cologne, I've got to check on the tea inside. You'll come in for a moment, won't you?"  
  
Cologne sighed and nodded, following the twenty-four year old Akane into the dojo. She glanced around at the makeshift house, filled with pity for the poor girl. The once upon a time Tendo dojo was now filled with portable screens separating a main sitting area with an old dining table, a makeshift kitchen with and old countertop, a bathroom, and one small bedroom in the back that the two of them shared.  
  
Ever since the Tendo's went bankrupt, they'd been forced to give up the house, which was now used as an old, bed and breakfast inn owned by an old couple. The once beautiful yard had fallen into disrepair from lack of care. The only thing left was the slightly rundown dojo and the koi pond that Akane diligently kept clean, no matter how many of the inn's guests messed it up.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if it's not too hot, our stove hasn't been working very well lately." Akane called, moving from behind one of the screens and setting a tray of tea on the table.  
  
Cologne shook her head. "That suits me just fine" she said, taking a small teacup. After taking a few sips in silence, Cologne broke the tense silence.  
  
She glanced at Kenji playing just outside the door where Akane could watch him. "He's a very sweet boy, Akane. You've brought him up very well."  
  
Akane nodded her thanks. "I've tried. I just did what my dad used to do with me, when I was little, you know, after our mother died.." Akane's voice was tinged with sadness.  
  
Cologne hesitated a second before asking, "any word from the boy's father?"  
  
Akane didn't answer for a few moments. Instead of trusting her voice, she simply shook her head sadly, holding back her tears and anger simultaneously.  
  
After a few more tense silences, Akane looked up and managed to ask, "you haven't heard from,.um.well,." she stumbled over her words, "you haven't heard from Ranma at all, have you?" she asked, hope and sadness etched in her expression.  
  
Cologne shook her head. "I'm sorry, Akane. We haven't heard anything from him, not since he left that day."  
  
Akane nodded. "It's okay, it's not your fault. I just wish,.no, nevermind."  
  
Before Cologne answered, they heard a call from outside.  
  
"Hello there! Anyone home?"  
  
"Auntie Kasumi!" they heard Kenji yell happily. Akane smiled and stood, heading towards the door to greet her older sister.  
  
"Well, hello there Akane. How have you been?" Kasumi asked happily, picking Souta up.  
  
Akane plastered a fake smile on her face. "Oh, you know. Just as good as usual." She laughed.  
  
Kasumi looked at her sister worriedly. "Are you sure you won't reconsider my offer, Akane?"  
  
Akane shook her head. "We're fine, Kasumi, don't worry."  
  
Kasumi sighed. "Well, alright then. Ready to go home, guys?" she asked the two little boys.  
  
The two of them nodded eagerly. Kenji ran to where he'd left his backpack and rushed to his mother, hugging her legs.  
  
"Bye mommy! I'll see you tomorrow!" he yelled, starting to rush over to Souta.  
  
"Oh, no you don't" Akane teased, scooping him up and kissing him on the cheek. "You don't leave until I get a proper hug."  
  
"Mommy! That's embarrassing!" he laughed, but he hugged her anyway. "Okay, now let me down."  
  
Akane acquised. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up, okay?"  
  
Kenji nodded before running off with Souta. Kasumi turned back to the road. "See you tomorrow, Akane. Try not to work too hard tonight, okay?"  
  
Akane nodded. Cologne finally exited the dojo, turning to Kasumi. "Hold on, I'll walk with you. I need to go anyway, I've got work to do at the café. Thanks for the tea Akane, I'll come by later tomorrow."  
  
Akane nodded and waved as she watched the four of them disappear around the corner before rushing back into the dojo to get ready for her nightshift as a waitress at a nearby bar and restaurant.  
  
Meanwhile, Cologne and Kasumi were talking worriedly about a certain girl they were worried about.  
  
"What happened in the last two years? When we left it wasn't this bad," Cologne inquired.  
  
Kasumi sighed sadly. "Well, as you know, when Ranma left to find that rumored cure for the curse of the springs that he heard about from that traveling merchant, everything started to fall apart. First Ranma left, then Father died a year later, then Genma left to find his son, Nabiki had to go to the city to earn money, Ukyo left on a training trip with Ryouga, and, of course,.poor Akane became pregnant, so she had to drop out of high school.."  
  
Cologne laughed bitterly. "It seems Ranma was the only thing holding everything together." Her tone turned cold. "Did the police ever arrest the man who raped Akane?"  
  
Kasumi shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. "No, he escaped. And after he threatened Akane that he'd come back someday..oh, I just wish Ranma hadn't left, none of this would have happened if he hadn't left!"  
  
"Kasumi! I'm surprised at you! You don't usually get this angry." Cologne said.  
  
Kasumi nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but Akane doesn't deserve this, and she's so proud that she won't accept our offer to stay with us. She insists on making it on her own."  
  
"What about Nabiki? Isn't she contributing?"  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "She disappeared in the city about a year ago, so Akane's had to take two jobs. All I can do is take care of Kenji while she's gone."  
  
"how is she doing lately? Shampoo and Mousse were really worried about her when they left."  
  
Kasumi lowered her head. "She's exhausted, but she won't admit it. She doesn't get much sleep, and she never fully recovered from her childbirth, she almost didn't even survive it. Not to mention all the emotional stress she's had, she won't even talk about it with anyone. Kenji said that she cries in her sleep, but she won't let any of us help her!"  
  
Cologne sighed again. "Akane's always been very stubborn, just like Ranma. She wouldn't accept anybody's help, no matter what."  
  
The two of them reached the Cat café. "I have a lot of work to do, I might as well get started on it. Sayonara, Kasumi." Cologne said calmly, entering the old restaurant as Kasumi led the boys toward the house she shared with Dr. Tofu and their son.  
  
....................................  
  
One year later...  
  
A dark figure stepped into the crowded bar, pulling his leather jacket farther up around his neck. He slipped over to the bar, gesturing to the bartender while ignoring the looks that the whores were giving him. A short, skinny blond one in tight fishnet stockings and a small, revealing halter top headed towards him.  
  
"Hey, sugar. You lookin' for some fun?" she purred in his ear, stroking the black ponytail at the back of his neck. "$100 a night." She stated, resting her hips sensually against the bar.  
  
"Get lost" he said coldly, slapping her hand away and glaring at her with his cold, blue eyes.  
  
The blond glowered, clenching her fists before storming off towards her friends in the corner who were seducing a couple of late-night drunks.  
  
The bartender gave him a strange look. "You're one of the few people I've seen resist the so-called 'charms' of the girls back there. You got a girl back home or somethin'?"  
  
"What's it to you?" The guy bit out coldly. The bartender shrugged, handing him his drink and walking over to another customer.  
  
The guy hurriedly swallowed his drink in one gulp before glancing at the silver watch on his wrist. He dug through his pockets for a second before producing a five dollar bill and setting it on the counter, leaving the bar and bracing himself against the cold air as he set out down the street.  
  
He glanced around the snow-covered streets, trying vainly to see something familiar.  
  
'It all looks just as it did when I left.' he thought, noting the small buildings, the paved walkways, and the burnt out street lamps.  
  
He rounded a corner only to spot a familiar building. The faded sign still read 'U-chan's Okinamiyaki.' He smiled slightly before catching sight of the other sign on the door, which looked a lot newer with big bold letters saying 'FORECLOSED'.  
  
'What happened to this place? Where did everyone go?'  
  
....................................  
  
So, what did you think? I'll probably put chapter one and two up, but if I don't get any reviews I won't continue this story. It's different from what I usually write, I'm more into adventures mostly, not romance. Tell me what you think!  
  
~Vixie 


	2. The Horrible Truth

Okay, guys, here's chapter 2. I already had this chapter written too, so that's why I'm updating so fast. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ranma & co. characters by Rumiko Takashi.  
  
....................................  
  
"No! Kenji!" Kasumi yelled, running towards him, panic rushing through her veins.  
  
The little boy didn't hear her, and continued chasing his blue bouncy ball as it rolled out into the crowded street.  
  
"Kenji! Kenji!" Kasumi yelled helplessly as she lost sight of him. She anxiously turned her head this way and that, pushing through the crowd of people gathered on the street, stopping only a few times to ask a passerby if they had spotted him, but no one had noticed a small boy running through the streets in between their legs.  
  
"KENJI!!!"  
  
....................................  
  
"What was that?" A man in his twenties in a black leather jacket muttered to himself, cocking his ear as a small sound coming from a dark alley near him. He ignored it at first and started walking toward his motorcycle, but something was nagging at him at the back of his mind, something important.  
  
"Me and my stupid instincts." he cursed, retracing his steps and slipping into the shadows of the alley. As he rounded a corner, the sound immediately clarified itself as a small boy, cowering in a corner and crying, clutching at a small blue ball.  
  
Two drunken idiots were swaying on the ground in front of him, a third one unconscious behind an old barrel. One of the conscious ones was laughing was the other tried unsuccessfully to hit the child with empty beer cans. Luckily for him, the guy had very poor aim and blurred eye sight.  
  
Something was eerily familiar about the boy, but Ranma shook off the notion and stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Ain't you guys got anything better to do than hassle some poor kid?" Ranma taunted sardonically, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
The two guys turned around, swaying from side to side, the stench of alcohol on their breath. One of them managed to get out a reply. "Wha it to ya?" he slurred.  
  
"yeah, buzzzz off" the other guys bit out, leaning on the wall of a nearby building for support.  
  
Ranma lifted an eyebrow before swiftly kicking one guy in the crotch and knocking the air from the other guy's lungs. The two of them fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Ranma sighed. "What kinda idiots throw beer cans at a kid?" he muttered to himself, dragging the guys behind a bunch of trash bins. He turned to the boy, who was still cowering in the corner.  
  
"come on, kid. I'm not gonna hurt ya." He said, motioning for the kid to come towards him.  
  
The boy didn't budge. "my mommy told me never to go with strangers." He yelled.  
  
Ranma was surprised, there was actually anger in this kid's voice. He was pretty tough for a little boy.  
  
"Well, I don't see your mommy anywhere, do you?"  
  
The boy hesitated, before nodding slowly. "No, she's at work."  
  
"So how did you end up here?"  
  
The kid wiped the tears from his eyes. "I got lost while I was looking for my ball," he held out the blue ball that was his favorite toy in the world. "I was with my Auntie."  
  
Ranma sighed exasperatedly. Now he was stuck babysitting. "Fine, let's go find your aunt, then."  
  
The boy hesitated again. "But how do I know you're not a stranger?"  
  
"Because I used to live here and this is such a small town that I probably already know your mommy." He assured him.  
  
"Well," the little boy thought for a second before smiling and walking towards him. "Okay, then I'm sure my mommy would be okay with that." He stated.  
  
Ranma gave a small grin. "I'm sure she would. Now, first of all, what's your name kid?"  
  
"Kenji." He replied. "What's yours?"  
  
"Ranma"  
  
Kenji smiled. "Really? My mommy used to know someone named Ranma. She went to school with him, I think."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "This town's so small that everyone probably went to the same school. What's your mommy's name, anyway?"  
  
Kenji was about to answer when he realized he didn't know. He smiled sheepishly, "I don't know, I just call her mommy."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "Well what do other people call her? What does your aunt call her?"  
  
Kenji thought for a moment. "It starts with an A."  
  
"Akira?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Atsuyo?"  
  
"No.."  
  
Ranma gave up. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. Where does your aunt live? Do you know the address?"  
  
Kenji shook his head sadly, lowering his eyes with shame. "no, sorry."  
  
Ranma sighed and scratched his head. "It's not your fault, kid." He looked down only to see Kenji yawning and dragging his feet. Ranma reluctantly crouched down in front of the kid, his back facing him.  
  
"Get on, kid. It'll be faster anyway."  
  
Kenji smiled and jumped onto his shoulders.  
  
"Maybe this way you can spot your aunt or something." Ranma muttered.  
  
The two of them walked around aimlessly for about a half an hour before Kenji noticed the Cat Café that the scary old lady lived in. He tapped Ranma on the head and pointed at the café.  
  
"There's a really old lady who lives there. My aunt knows her, maybe she can help." He offered hopefully, glad to finally have an answer to something.  
  
Ranma glanced over to where the kid was pointing, and immediately recognized it. "The Cat Café! I can't believe it's still here! You're aunt knows Shampoo, Mousse, and Cologne?" he asked disbelievingly.  
  
Kenji shook his head in confusion. "There's just one old lady who lives there alone, not three people. My uncle was talking the other day about a girl with purple hair named Shampoo who moved away two years ago..you think that's who you're talking about?"  
  
Ranma's shoulders slumped. "Shampoo's the only girl with purple hair I know, I guess they're not here then." He frowned. He had really wanted to find somebody else he knew before he went back to see her..  
  
Kenji pulled his hand back. "We could still ask her. She's really scary, but my mommy likes her, so she can't be that bad."  
  
"You really love your mom, don't ya kid?" Ranma observed.  
  
Kenji nodded emphatically. "She's the best mommy I ever had!" he yelled happily.  
  
Ranma gave another little smile. "I'm sure she is kid" he said, going along with it. "But what about your dad, don't you like him to?" he asked as he headed toward the café down the street.  
  
Kenji frowned. "I don't have a daddy."  
  
Ranma turned his head to look at him. "You don't? But everybody's got a dad, even me. Where's yours?"  
  
Kenji shook his head helplessly. "I don't know. My mommy never told me, and I don't ask cuz she gets all sad and cries in her sleep."  
  
Ranma sympathized. "I know what that's like. I didn't know my mom for a long time either. Don't you want to see him though?"  
  
Kenji's brow furrowed. "No way!! He makes mommy cry, and auntie Kasumi says he was a really horrible man."  
  
Ranma stopped dead in his tracks in front of the Cat Café, his hand on the door. "What did you just say your aunt's name was, kid?" he asked as he pulled the door open.  
  
"Auntie Kasumi, and Uncle Tofu" he answered happily, but Ranma wasn't listening. Instead his jaw had dropped open seeing a very very familiar old lady staring back at him.  
  
"Hello, Ranma Saotome. Welcome home."  
  
....................................  
  
The end  
  
No, I'm kidding, hehe. I'll give you guys a little more, I know how much you guys hate cliffhangers..  
  
....................................  
  
"Cologne!!" Before Ranma could get anything else out, he found himself on the ground with a five huge lumps on his head, as Cologne hit him repeatedly with her old staff, making sure that Kenji was out of the way first, of course.  
  
"You crazy old bat! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled, rubbing his head as he stood back up.  
  
"What are you talking about!! Don't play dumb, Ranma Saotome! You've been gone six years and everything that could possibly go wrong has!"  
  
Ranma was immediately surprised. He'd never heard Cologne yell like that, she was usually such a calm person.  
  
"Wait, hold on a sec. Could you at least answer my questions first?" He asked, very confused.  
  
Cologne glared at him before taking a deep breath and settling herself on the table. "You may look different but your personality sure hasn't changed much." She muttered.  
  
"Fine, I'll answer your questions, but then you have to answer mine, alright young man?" she bargained.  
  
Ranma nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. Kenji just sat in a nearby chair, bouncing his ball on the table.  
  
"First of all," Ranma pointed out, "not that I mind, but that's the first time you've called me by my first name instead of 'son-in-law' or somethin'."  
  
Cologne sighed. "That's because Shampoo's already married, moron."  
  
Ranma's eyebrows lifted disbelievingly. "She did? To who?"  
  
"Mousse, of course. Who else?"  
  
"When did that happen?"  
  
"About three years ago, when she realized you weren't coming back and discovered that she really loved Mousse. I've already become a great great grandmother" she said proudly.  
  
"No kidding? Wow, Shampoo and Mousse tying the knot, I never would have guessed,.guess duckman was probably pretty happy about that arrangement." He muttered. He couldn't believe it, no more Shampoo to worry about. He was glad that she'd finally gotten the idea that they weren't meant to be.  
  
Cologne sighed frustratingly. "You're not asking the right questions, Ranma."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Fine, what happened to everyone? The city looks the same, but I don't recognize anyone.." His voice faded.  
  
Cologne's scowl turned to a sad frown. "yes, most people left after high school. Most people just don't like small cities like Nerima. And after you left, a couple people left because you were the only reason they stayed."  
  
Ranma cocked his head questioningly. "Like who?"  
  
"Like Ryouga, for one. He left to look for you, but with his bad sense of direction, he ended back up here. Ukyo took pity on him and decided to travel with him, to help him find you. Still, I think Ukyo went more for Ryouga's sake then yours. That girl had too much sense to think that she really would have become your fiancé, and she realized it. The two of them said that if they didn't find you in a few years, they'd return, but that was about three years ago. After the two of them left, Shampoo finally accepted your departure, and turned to Mousse. And then there's the Kuno's.."  
  
Ranma grinned. "What happened to those idiots?"  
  
Cologne sighed. "Well, the Kuno's pretty much lost all of their money, basically. Kodachi spent most of their family's fortune on private investigators to find you, but they were smart, took the money and ran. After that, the Kuno's slowly lost the rest of their money trying to get back on their feet, and suddenly they disappeared. This whole town has pretty much returned to the way it was before the Kuno's and you moved here. I just came back to look after." she hesitated.  
  
Ranma blinked. "Look after who?"  
  
Cologne looked at him closely for a few moments. "You're not gonna like what you hear."  
  
Ranma grew suspicious. "What?"  
  
Cologne glanced at Kenji playing in the back of the room.  
  
Ranma followed her level gaze. "Look after the kid?"  
  
Kenji seemed to sense he had an audience and moved over to their table. "What kid?" he asked.  
  
Cologne smiled at the boy. "Nothing, Kenji, just go play for a while."  
  
Kenji nodded and started to walk away when he remembered something and came back over. "Oh, yeah. My auntie told me to tell you that Uncle Tofu wanted some of your ramen for a couple of his patients tomorrow, if you don't mind."  
  
Ranma's mind stopped. He froze. He immediately turned to the kid, urgency in his voice. He put his hands on Kenji's shoulders, looking at him closely. "What did you say your uncle's name was, Kenji?"  
  
Kenji looked at him questioningly. "Uncle Tofu, and Auntie Kasumi. I also have another aunt, but she lives in the city. She doesn't come to visit anymore though." he said sadly.  
  
Ranma picked the boy up and sat him on the table. "Kenji, this is really important. Is your aunt, the one who lives in the city, is her name Akane?"  
  
Kenji's eyes lit up. "No! But I remember now, my mommy's name is Akane!"  
  
Ranma abruptly fainted.  
  
"Oh dear." Cologne muttered.  
  
....................................  
  
An hour later..  
  
Ranma opened his eyes and slowly sat up, realizing he had a slight headache. Where am I? he thought.  
  
Suddenly, he froze. It all came back to him, he was in the Cat Café. Akane had a son, named Kenji. Shampoo and Mousse were gone. Akane had a son named Kenji. Ukyo and Ryouga were gone. Akane had a son named Kenji. That thought filled his mind, and his chest hurt. It felt like something had just exploded in his heart.  
  
"Akane,..has...a..son." he whispered.  
  
Cologne was sitting next to him, and Kenji had returned to playing in the back.  
  
Cologne offered him a chair. "You'd better sit down for all of this, Ranma."  
  
Ranma just nodded and sat down, looking at her expectantly.  
  
She took a deep breath before starting. " After you left, Akane was heartbroken. She won't admit it, but your disappearance destroyed her. She never smiled, she didn't laugh, she was just a zombie. We all tried everything to help her, but nothing worked. Shortly after your journey, your dad went out after you, and Tendo died from a severe heart attack. So, Nabiki had to go into the city to look for work, but she never came back." She stopped, giving him a chance to swallow it all.  
  
Ranma just gaped at her. He couldn't believe it. His dad was out there somewhere. Tendo was dead, Nabiki was gone. He couldn't accept it. He had assumed that when he came back, everything would be just as it should be, instead it was like walking into a nightmare.  
  
Cologne started again. "So, for a while, it was just Akane and Kasumi. Since they didn't have any money, they had to sell the house, but they kept the dojo to live in. Over a couple of months, Akane met a man named Daigosuke. He seemed to be taken with her, and we thought he was a nice man, so we convinced Akane to go out with him. After a while, Akane started smiling again, even if it wasn't full-heartedly. The two of them seemed to generally like each other, and they became closer and closer until Akane relied on him completely. Kasumi helped out around town, doing odd jobs to make money, while Akane continued school, but.." Cologne couldn't go on.  
  
Ranma noticed the look on her face and clenched his fist. "What happened, Cologne?" he asked angrily.  
  
She looked down at the table. "One day, when Akane got home from school, Daigosuke was waiting for her. He said that he had wanted to surprise her and take her out, so she went to change. Then, Daigosuke followed her, and when she turned around, he knocked her unconscious, or at least that's what she told us..." Cologne looked up at him, and couldn't say it. Instead she pointed at Kenji. "He had brown hair, and green eyes too. When Akane realized she was pregnant, she quit school, and.."  
  
Ranma couldn't hear anymore, he grabbed the table and threw it at the wall, causing it to shatter into pieces. His eyes glowered with his fierce anger. "Where is this guy?!" he practically screamed.  
  
Cologne shook her head. "We don't know. He disappeared the next day. So, for the past six years, Akane has been working at two jobs to make money and raising her son at the same time, with no one to help her."  
  
Ranma tried to settle down. "Didn't Kasumi help?"  
  
"Well, she and Tofu got married and had a son of their own. They tried to help her, but you know Akane, she didn't want help from anyone. She wouldn't even move in with them.she still lives in the dojo next to that old inn. The only thing she lets them help her with is taking care of Kenji while she's at work."  
  
Ranma's vision blurred with fury. He'd never been this angry in his life. With a start he realized something, and he hated it. He looked at Cologne. "This never would have happened if I hadn't left.." He said, more to himself that anyone else. This is all my fault.he thought. He would have killed himself right then and there if Akane didn't need his help. That was if she ever even spoke to him again..she must be furious.  
  
Ranma whirled around and burst outside, falling to his knees and punching the snow as hard as he could, and a tear even strolled down his cheek. How could he do this to the most important person in his life?  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Kenji came out and tapped Ranma on the shoulder hesitantly. Ranma turned his head. He suddenly knew why the kid looked familiar, he had Akane's face and smile, and yet that bastard's hair and eyes.  
  
Kenji held his ball close to his chest. "You're the guy mommy cries about in her sleep." He said quietly.  
  
Ranma's heart shattered. He'd never felt this much pain in his life. He just wanted to forget everything he'd just heard.  
  
'No, I have to make this right.' He thought. 'I have to find Akane, I have to get her out of this place, and ,.and.I don't know yet, but I have to do something.' he promised himself.  
  
After calming down, he stood up and turned back to Kenji, still standing next to him. "I'm gonna make sure you're mommy doesn't cry anymore, okay?"  
  
Kenji smiled and nodded.  
  
...................................  
  
Tada! Now, go review and tell me whether I should bother continuing with this story or not, okay? Go Review! Oh, and go and read my other story, Real Love is Just a Dream, or the story I co-wrote, To Save the World.  
  
Arigato, Ja!  
~Vixie 


	3. An Awkward Reunion

Ohayo everyone. It's emerald-eyed vixie here again. I am blown away at how many reviews I received. 28 is a lot considering I wrote this at 1:00 in the morning after watching a Ranma dvd.  
  
I want to thank everyone, and I do mean everyone, for their reviews. It's my custom to respond to every review I get, so here I go.  
  
First, the so-called 'flames.' They seem more like writer's feedback, though, to me. And all three flames that I received were absolutely correct.  
  
B-heron:  
  
Thanks for your opinions. You are absolutely right, something like this would NEVER happen in the world of Ranma ½, it's too dark. The storyline is somewhat inconsistent, and would definitely disappoint some devoted Ranma fans. My story is more like what you said, just taking the setting of Ranma and the characters and putting them in my own situation, however unbelievable it is. True fan fiction isn't my style, I like to go away from the predicted plots using ideas the would never appear in the manga, to try and get the reader to imagine what something like that would be like.  
  
However, I don't think you should have insulted the other reviewers. You can insult me all you want, but you have no right to judge the other readers just because of their opinions.  
  
Mel:  
  
First of all, thank you for being so polite about it, you don't need to apologize for your opinion. Again, the story line is very dark and highly HIGHLY unlikely in the light-hearted areas of Rumiko Takashi's world. The explanation could have been much better too, but it was late at night and I wasn't exactly concentrating very hard..  
  
For my next story, I'll take your advice into consideration, and try to create a more cheerful atmosphere and plausible character developments. Thanks for the advice!^^  
  
Nikka:  
  
Yours wasn't really a flame. I actually laughed when I read yours, cuz I hadn't realized all the stupid mistakes I had made in the story. Shows how good I am at math, hehe.  
  
I must apologize for those mistakes. I forgot that Cologne is Shampoo's grandmother, and Akane's age screwed everything up. So, for now, she is presently 24 years old in this story, okay? Yeah, I also am not exactly sure what I was thinking about the leather jacket on Ranma, although I've always imagined him with a motorcycle. Who knows, maybe that's just me.  
  
The rape wasn't very likely given Akane's fighting skills, but I'm just going with it anyway.  
  
I do need to rewrite the first and second chapters a little, and I'll try to do that when I have some free time. Thanks for bringing those mistakes to my attention, though.  
  
Okay, now the rest of the reviews. If you want, you can skip these, and go right to the next chapter. I'm sorry also if I missed anyone who reviewed,..  
  
Akane, thanks for the review. I'm a big R/A fan too, I would never do anything else.  
  
Amanda, thanks so much. I'm sorry I almost made you cry, I'm glad you enjoyed reading it so much. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Asia, thanks. I definitely plan on continuing this story for now, at least. How can I not when so many people liked it so much?  
  
Lalala, hehe. Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but I just love torturing the readers with those, ^^. Thanks for your review, and enjoy this chapter.  
  
Myung, thank you! And I agree, there are way too many people out there who don't finish their stories, so I'll try to complete this one, k? Oh, and by the way, I really like your screename, it's a pretty name.  
  
Crosseyedbutterfly, do you really call your friends that? That's cool, it's a cute nickname. Anyway, the reason Ranma was so cold at first was that for the past six years he's kind of hardened, and grown colder and crueler, but coming back to Nerima is starting to warm him up again.  
  
AmayaSaria, nice screename, it's pretty. Thanks for the review, and I'll try to keep updating as soon as I can, okay?  
  
AkaneAlways, hehe, don't worry, I plan on having Ranma kick that guy's butt for what he did. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter^^.  
  
Sush, thanks! Interesting screename too. Hopefully I can update as often as possible. Enjoy!  
  
WingWeaver, wow, I like your screename too. I got a lot of reviews from people with cool screenames. Anyway, thanks for the praise, and I hope it's not too sad! It'll have a happy ending, don't worry.  
  
Nea, no worries, I plan on continuing this story as much as I can until people can't stand reading it anymore, hehe. I'm glad it's got you hooked, that means I'm doing my job right. Thanks for the review!  
  
Alex, Here's the update, hope ya like! Thanks for the review, too!  
  
Xerosoul3, Great! I like to hear that my readers are anticipating the upcoming chapters, it means I don't totally suck as a writer, lol. Hopefully this one will do the same..  
  
Hannah, I'm very happy that you liked it so much. I sent you an email back, just like you asked me to. I was happy to do it, too. I'm sorry to say I won't be able to update every day, but I'll try to do it often, okay? Thanks for the review and enjoy!  
  
Peorthkitty, Thanks for the praise, it makes me very happy that people like this story. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. Enjoy the update and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Doesitmatter, good question. I didn't even think about that, I guess Kasumi is a very resourceful person. And now she stays home with her son Souta (which, by the way, I copied from Inuyasha) while Tofu works. There's got to be lots of injuries in a town like that, wouldn't you say? Thanks for the review.  
  
Rosch, thanks for defending me. In truth, she was kind of right, but I was glad to see that somebody liked it anyway. Thanks for the praise and I hope you like this chapter too^^  
  
Kagome200315, I love your screename. I watch Inuyasha every night, it's my favorite anime by Rumiko Takashi. I just can't come up with any fanfic stories for it, lol. I do plan on continuing this story, though, and thanks for the review. Also, if you know of any good Inuyasha fics, let me know!  
  
Elysium and Lonely Soul, hehe, thanks for the enthusiastic praise!! I'm so glad you liked it so much, and I hope you have that much praise for the next one. Enjoy!  
  
Arcia, did you know you're the only one who reviewed both chapters? You were my first review too, I think. I got yours before I'd even uploaded chapter 2! Oh, and sorry about the mistake on Ranma's hair, it always look more like a dark blue to me. Is his hair really black? Okay, I'll just change that later then. Thanks for the review, and enjoy this chapter!  
  
WW, oh, I'm so sorry I made you cry! I'm glad it touched you so much, and I'll try to make this story more of a happy ending! As the story progresses, it should become more of a romance, too.^^  
  
I'm Crazy.0_0, nice screename. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Finally, Star Cherry, Thank you!!! You're my number one reviewer and partner and computer pal! Thanks sooooooooooooooo much, I don't know what I would do without you. Can't wait until we update our story, it should be interesting, huh?  
  
Sorry that took so much room, but I always insist on thanking everyone who takes the time to review. Now, what you've all been waiting for, chapter 3 of Abandoned, An Awkward Reunion. Enjoy and then tell me what you think, even if you hate it!  
  
....................................  
  
The steady pulse of the rain on the paved road reverberated in Ranma's head. It seemed to pound relentlessly on his already stunned thoughts as he steadily made his way toward the only place he had ever really considered his home in his entire life.  
  
The unrelenting rain seemed to reflect the storm of thoughts rushing through his mind. He simultaneously felt just about every emotion; anger, sadness, pity, remorse, shock, denial, wonder, curiosity, and even happiness at the chance to see Akane again. With all these feelings clogging his head, he settled on one, and that was just a numb, uncaring shock. It was as if he was incapable of feeling anything else except the weight of a sleeping Kenji on his back and that relentless pounding that never let up.  
  
The streets of Nerima were empty and desolate; now only a shell, or a shadow of what once had been a beautiful small town filled with his friends and family. Now, he had nobody, they'd all left. The strangers who lived here now couldn't hold a candle to the lighthearted people of his town.  
  
Ranma realized he was standing next to the large wash that he and Akane used to pass all the time on the way to school, and where he had fallen numerous times only to be transformed and reminded of his most painful weakness.  
  
He stopped, gazing out at the blurred horizon lined with the old buildings he used to know. His eyes saw it, but his mind refused to acknowledge it, so it was all he could do to stare unflinchingly as the rain created an eerie silence over the area.  
  
He didn't care what his memories told him, this was not Nerima.  
  
He sighed and readjusted Kenji's weight on his back before settling back into his lethargic pace as he slowly made his way toward the doctor's office. There wasn't a sign of life anywhere, and Ranma was beginning to think that he was the only person left alive.  
  
Every once and a while he caught the movement of ripples in nearby puddles out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to make sure his jacket was covering Kenji, keeping the cold rain off of him.  
  
Cologne had told him everything, whether he had wanted to hear it or not. She gave him a detailed history, and now Ranma wished he'd never entered that café again.  
  
She'd given him Kasumi's address, and now that was where he was headed, though he was sorely tempted to head down the other way, toward the dojo. Not that it would do any good, Akane was at work anyway.  
  
As Dr. Tofu's place came into view around the corner, he stopped, reveling in his memory of the place first before spoiling it with the picture of a dilapidated old building that lay before him.  
  
'I wonder if he still has a skeleton named betty' he thought, trying to cheer himself up. It didn't work, it only made it worse. He trudged down the street, mindful not to slip on the icy road.  
  
Before he realized it, he was standing in front of the door, his hand poised to knock. He hesitated a split second before letting his hand slip to the surface of the door, causing another pounding sound, much like the one surrounding him. The pounding continued, for a couple of times, Ranma guessed, before he heard a commotion on the other side of the door. He let his hand fall back against his side, supporting Kenji's foot.  
  
"Coming!" he heard a familiar voice ring from behind the door. The familiar voice brought about an unexpected pang of sorrow, which he quickly recovered from.  
  
As the door opened slowly, Ranma looked up, bracing himself with the soul of ice method that Cologne had taught him all those years ago. But, surprisingly, it didn't work. As soon as he saw the face of the woman who'd always been as near to a sister as he'd ever had came into view, he faltered in his resolve, and it was all he could do to keep from running.  
  
Kasumi's hands immediately went to cover her mouth, causing the pitcher she was carrying to fall and shatter on the wet ground at Ranma's feet. Tears filled her eyes, but, of course, she didn't let them fall. If Ranma had ever thought that Kasumi would be furious with him, those thoughts vanished as Kasumi ran and embraced him, as well as Kenji.  
  
"welcome home, Ranma" she whispered tearfully.  
  
That was the final straw, and Ranma embraced her too, something he'd never had done when he was younger.  
  
....................................  
  
"So, have you seen Akane yet?" Kasumi asked quietly, sipping her tea.  
  
The two of them were settled at the kitchen table, drinking tea while Kenji and Souta were sleeping peacefully on the bed upstairs. Dr. Tofu was in the kitchen, refilling the kettle.  
  
"No, not yet. Cologne said she was working and that I should make sure Kenji got here first, so that you wouldn't worry about him." He replied.  
  
She nodded. "While Akane works, we watch Kenji for her. It's a good thing you found him, I don't know what Akane would do without him. He's her whole life."  
  
"Where does she work?"  
  
"She has two waitressing jobs. On weekends and Wednesday nights she works at a bar on the east side of town called the Crow. During the week she works part time at a little café that's closer to the dojo."  
  
"Why are you guys still here? I would think you'd want to leave, just like everybody else seemed to do."  
  
Kasumi sighed. "We're doing fine here. Nerima had always been our home, there's no question about that. There are still a few of our old friends here, anyway. On the south side of town there's a small school there that Souta and Kenji go to. You remember that preschool teacher who Happosai fell in love with? Well, she stayed here and opened a school on the edge of town. Besides, Akane wouldn't come with us, and there's no way we could leave her here.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Why is she being so stubborn?" he said, somewhat angrily. Though he wasn't quite sure who he was angry at, Akane or himself.  
  
Kasumi gave a small smile. "She's just as stubborn as you are, you know."  
  
Ranma just grunted in response, sipping at his tea.  
  
Dr. Tofu returned with a full kettle of tea. "Akane'll be off work in about a half hour. She should be on her way here to pick up Kenji soon."  
  
Ranma thought for a moment. "I need to talk to her." He said simply to himself.  
  
Kasumi heard him. "Oh dear, I'm not sure how willing she will be to talk" she mentioned.  
  
Ranma looked back up at her. "I have to try. What else can I do?"  
  
Kasumi nodded. Dr. Tofu answered, "I think you'd better talk to her alone, though."  
  
Ranma nodded, standing up from his chair. "I'm going to meet her on her way here, do you know which way she takes?"  
  
Kasumi thought for a moment. "Oh, today she worked at the café, so she should be headed down the main road."  
  
"I'll meet her at the corner then." He said, standing up and slipping his jacket on. He slipped over to the door.  
  
"I'll see you in a few, hopefully" he added before disappearing.  
  
"Good luck" Kasumi whispered to herself.  
  
.......................................  
  
Akane ran through the rain, trying hard to avoid the puddles on the ground as she held a newspaper above her head.  
  
'If my uniform gets wet my boss will kill me' she thought desperately, periodically heading for a covered porch or something to catch her breath.  
  
As she headed down the main road, she could just make out a dark figure leaning against the wall at the corner. They were standing expectantly as if they were waiting for someone.  
  
Akane grew suspicious, and slowed to a walk, ignoring the raindrops splattering on her cherry blossom kimono and ruffled white apron. She lowered the newspaper in her hand to her side, steadily walking towards the corner.  
  
The closer she got, the more she could tell. It was obviously a man, in some sort of dark jacket. She couldn't see his face, but she could vaguely recognize a braided ponytail on the back of his neck. His form looked awfully familiar..  
  
Suddenly she stopped. She'd recognize that figure anywhere. After all, she'd been dreaming about him for six years.  
  
He hadn't changed a bit. His black hair was still braided back, and he still had that cocky posture that he always assumed. Still, there was a hint of uncertainty in his pose, which was something she was unused to seeing from him.  
  
She couldn't move, her feet were glued to the pavement as she stood there and stared at the man who was simultaneously her pain and comfort. For six years, she'd wrestled with herself, at first wishing for him to come back desperately, then never wanting to see him again, and then wishing again.  
  
She couldn't make up her mind. Should she be angry that he left? Or happy that he was back? She didn't know, and so she did nothing. She just stood there staring, getting extremely soaked in the cold, wet weather and not even caring.  
  
On the other hand, Ranma was being tortured. She'd come close enough that he could see her face clearly, and his heart nearly tore into pieces.  
  
Her beautiful eyes were filled with sorrow, and her shoulders slumped with exhaustion. Her apron was stained, and her hair was soaked. Her strawberry lipstick was smearing, and the cherry blossom clip in her hair was slipping.  
  
He was expecting her to slap him, to yell at him, to cry, to scream, to do anything. Yet she just stood there, staring back at him. He almost couldn't stand it. After a few moments he wished she would at least do something, anything.  
  
He wanted very badly to run over there and take her in his arms, or at least yell at her for being so stubborn, or for just standing in the rain where she would just catch a cold. But he didn't do anything either.  
  
So the two of them just stood, staring blankly at each other, each unsure of what to do or say, for what seemed like forever.  
  
Finally Ranma's quick wits saved him, and his mouth started to form a sentence.  
  
"Akane....it's me, Ranma." He managed to say.  
  
Akane's reality jolted back to her with such force that she swayed slightly on her feet. Her anger surged forward, and a furious scowl darkened her face. She clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white.  
  
"You've got some nerve, Ranma Saotome." She growled.  
  
Ranma wanted to shout for joy at the fact that she had actually said something, but at the same time he realized what was coming and unconsciously flinched.  
  
Finally Akane exploded. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "DOYOUKNOWHOWMANYYEARSI'VEWAITEDFORYOUTOCOMEBACK?!IWASSOWORRIEDABOUTYOUANDYO UNEVERWROTE,NEVERCALLED,ORANYTHINGSOHOWWASISUPPOSEDTOKNOWWHEREYOUWEREORIFYOU WEREOKAYANDHOWTOFINDYOU?EVERYHTING'SGONEWRONGSINCEYOULEFTANDYOUHAVENOIDEAHOW MUCHTROUBLEYOU'VECAUSED!!!!!!" she screamed into his ear.  
  
Ranma fell back with the force of her voice. His ears rang, and he realized just how hard it was going to be to keep his promise to Kenji.  
  
"Uh, sorry Akane, but what was that?" he asked helplessly.  
  
Akane just glared at him with such ferocity that he shuddered unconsciously. She finally stomped past him, splashing everywhere with the force of her feet in the puddles, heading towards Dr. Tofu and Kasumi's house.  
  
"Wait, Akane!" he begged, catching up with her. He matched his pace with hers and pleaded with her. "Please Akane, just listen to me, you don't understand.."  
  
"DON'T UNDERSTAND?! I don't understand the fact that you left without telling anyone for six years!!!!!!!" she yelled, not slowing.  
  
As they neared the building, Ranma racked his brain for something to stop her so they could talk. Suddenly, he had it. He stopped abruptly, allowing Akane to get a few steps ahead of him before saying quietly,  
  
"I know about Kenji."  
  
Akane stopped, but didn't turn around. Ranma could see her shoulders tense up.  
  
"How do you know about Kenji?" she asked, her voice void of emotion.  
  
Ranma didn't want to get Kasumi in trouble by saying that he'd rescued him from a bunch of guys on the street.  
  
"I've met him. I talked to Cologne, and I came here to talk to Kasumi and Dr. Tofu."  
  
Akane's face turned bright red, and she was grateful that Ranma couldn't see her face. Out of all the people she knew, Ranma was the LAST person she wanted to know what had happened to her.  
  
"What.what did they tell you?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Ranma hesitated before answering. "Everything."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"yeah, everything..Akane, I'm.."  
  
"Don't," she interrupted. "Don't feel sorry for me. Everyone I know feels sorry for me, ..and.and I hate it!!! I hate it..I know what everybody is saying behind my back, acting like I'm some poor thing who can't do a thing for her own son! I'm just as tough as anybody else! I can do it on my own, no matter what those idiots say!" she yelled, holding back tears. She promised herself she'd never cry.  
  
"I meant, I'm sorry for leaving."  
  
Akane couldn't believe her ears. Ranma never apologized. At least, she'd never heard him apologize. She finally turned around, and was surprised to see such a look of guilt and remorse on Ranma's face that all her arguments suddenly fled her mind.  
  
"Why?" she found herself asking.  
  
Now it was Ranma's turn to look surprised. "Why? Because, .because.uh..everything went wrong after I left, that's why, I guess."  
  
Akane folded her arms and turned around again, starting to walk.  
  
"Everything does not revolve around you, Ranma. Just because you left, does not mean that everything in the world goes wrong." She muttered loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Ranma quickened his step to catch up. "I wasn't saying that! I just meant that.."  
  
"Just meant what, exactly?" Akane said sardonically, stopping when Ranma stopped in front of her, blocking her way.  
  
"Jeez, Akane! Can't you just let me talk for a second?!" he said, feeling a familiar sense of frustration that he hadn't felt for six years.  
  
"oh, sure. I've had to wait six years for you to come back, and now you want me to wait more!?" she yelled.  
  
"Look Akane! I had a good reason for leaving six years ago.."  
  
"A good reason?! Fine, I understand perfectly."  
  
Ranma's frown dropped. "You do?"  
  
Akane nodded. "yes, if you think that cure was more important than your friends, that's FINE WITH ME!" she said, pushing him out of the way and stalking forward.  
  
Akane waited expectantly for Ranma to reply with his usual 'uncute' comments so that she could hit him over the head with something, but, after a few minutes of silence, she realized he wasn't going to say anything.  
  
She turned around, glaring at him. "Well? Aren't you going to insult me?"  
  
"You want me to insult you?"  
  
"No! I'm just saying that's what you always do, that's all!"  
  
"I'm not doing it now.."  
  
Akane opened her mouth to reply, but she couldn't think of anything to say. She stomped her foot frustratingly, throwing the newspaper to the ground. She started walking again.  
  
"Akane, will you just stop for a second and listen to me?" he yelled.  
  
She turned around again, but before she could yell back, Ranma hurriedly continued.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry that I left, okay? I didn't realize what it would do, and I realize that not everything that happened was a result of me leaving, but I still could have done something!"  
  
Akane was surprised to see anger in Ranma's face, but it wasn't directed at her for once. He actually seemed angry at,...himself.  
  
"I didn't mean for all of this to happen, and I wouldn't have left if I knew..,"  
  
Akane was extremely surprised. She still wanted to yell like hell at him, but, she supposed, at least he'd come back and apologized. That was something.  
  
Her shoulders slumped, her anger gone for the moment. "Ranma, let's just get something straight. I don't regret what happened, I never have."  
  
"What?" he asked, his heart shattering.  
  
She looked up at him, and he thought he could see a glimmer of a tear on the surface of her eyes.  
  
"I love Kenji, he's my whole world. I wouldn't give him up for anything." She said quietly.  
  
Ranma sighed, somewhat with relief. "He's a good kid, Akane."  
  
Somehow that meant a lot coming from him. She started to smile, but quickly covered it up. She turned around again and continued walking.  
  
"You don't have a place to stay, do you?" she called behind her.  
  
Ranma quickly caught up. "Not yet."  
  
"Well, I guess you should stay at the dojo, then. Unless Dr. Tofu and Kasumi have already invited you."  
  
Ranma smiled on the inside. "I'd like that, Akane."  
  
She nodded, before quickening her step. "c'mon, I don't want Kenji to get worried."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Right."  
  
....................................  
  
Sorry it's kinda short, but I wanted to end it there. I hope you all enjoyed Akane and Ranma's reunion. I tried to make it as believable as possible, but I'm not sure how successful I was at it.  
  
Also, I won't be able to update again for about a week, because school starts in two days for me and I've got a lot of stuff to do. Sorry, I'll try to make the next chapter extra long, so hopefully this chapter will last you. The story will progressively will get more romantic, and I'm thinking of putting some action in too.  
  
Go review, no matter what you have to say! Ja Ne!  
  
~Vixie 


	4. The Chaos Ensues

NOTE: GO BACK AND RE-READ THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS!!!!!!  
  
READ THE FOLLOWING  
  
I've rewritten the background on this story, because of the fact that much of it is highly unlikely.  
  
Here are the changes I've made, if you're too lazy to go back and re-read.  
  
First, I corrected the mistakes that Nikka brought my attention to, like the fact that Cologne is Shampoo's great grandmother and that Akane's age was all wrong.  
  
Second, I've eliminated the image of Nerima being a bad city. Instead, it's just like it was before, but most of the Ranma crew has moved.  
  
Third, the old house is no longer a criminal inn, instead it's owned by an old couple as a bread and breakfast.  
  
Fourth, and possibly MOST IMPORTANT, the fact that Akane was not raped by a criminal. Instead, she started dating a guy for about six months, who was really nice to her and treated her like a princess. Then, one day, he knocked her unconscious and took advantage of her. It's more believable this way, because Akane trusted the guy and wouldn't have expected it from him, so she didn't have a chance to fight back.  
  
Fifth, the Kuno's do NOT fund Nerima anymore. And they weren't arrested. Instead, Kodachi blew all of their money on private investigators for Ranma, but they ripped her off, taking the money and running. Then, the Kuno's lost the rest of their money trying to become wealthy again, and then they disappeared from Nerima.  
  
I think these changes make the story a heck of a lot more plausible without taking away from my original plot. So, to recap,  
  
THERE ARE NO MORE CRIMINALS!  
  
Okay? Also, to answer a few of you impatient reviewers, here are a list of things that I will be addressing in the next few chapters that you guys couldn't seem to wait for..  
  
FIRST, I will explain why Ranma was gone for so long, what he did for six years, and how he was cured. Plus why he seems different now.  
  
SECOND, I will go into detail about the relationship that Akane had with Daigosuke for those six months before he raped her and disappeared.  
  
THIRD, I will explain Nabiki's disappearance. Don't worry, I haven't killed her off.  
  
FOURTH, I will go into detail about how everyone else is doing at the moment, like Ukyo and Ryouga, as well as everyone else.  
  
FIFTH, as an added bonus, I'll have flashbacks of Akane's pregnancy days and how she raised Kenji.  
  
SO BE PATIENT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Also, I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with these changes, but they really do improve the story, in my opinion.  
  
Hehe, okay, now that I've gotten that over with, here are my responses to reviews;  
  
A READER.  
  
THANK YOU! You're advice was a huge help in my rewrite. I'm very grateful that you put it into perspective like that. I hope this rewrite makes the story a heck of a lot more believable, and the few things that I have not addressed, including the character developments I seem to lack, I will be including later on. Much of this story is going to be flashbacks, but not here in the first few chapters. So, I hope this helps. Please review me again and give me some feedback, I could use it from talented critics like you.  
  
FINAL FAN.  
  
I'm sorry that my threat upsetted you so much. I only do that to make sure that my story is worth uploading. For the most part, I write these stories for myself, no matter what others think. But if others seem to enjoy it, I'll put it up on this site so that people can get as much out of it as I do, and so that I can get a chance to get some serious feedback on ways to improve the storyline. And don't worry; I will explain in detail what happened to Ranma.  
  
ARCIA.  
  
Lol, YES, Akane is very stressed. Something that I'll go into more detail about later on, including the fact that she barely survived childbirth, and never fully recovered. I'm glad you enjoy reviewing, 'cuz I love reading them! Thanks so much, and please continue to review. I hope the changes don't disappoint you.  
  
ELYSIUM AND LONELY SOUL.  
  
There will be PLENTY of Ranma/Akane romance in this story, don't worry. Sorry about the wait for updating, if only school didn't get in the way!!! Kenji is my favorite character, he's sooo cute^^. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I hope the changes I made don't change your opinion. Review and let me know.  
  
AnimeObssesionFantasy.  
  
Thanks so much for the review. You're the only reviewer I have besides Star Cherry who reviews both of my stories, and I really, really appreciate that. Please review again and tell me what you think of the rewrite.  
  
WADEVA2390.  
  
It's always nice to get a new reviewer. Thanks for the compliment on the reunion scene; I'm really happy with the way that turned out. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that the rewrite doesn't disappoint! Ja!  
  
WITCH SILESTIAL.  
  
That's so sweet! I'm glad to hear that you'd even mention that Rumiko Takashi would like it, that's a huge compliment. The plot is still the same, despite the rewrite, and I hope it's still as interesting as you say it is. Thanks for the praise on the reunion scene, I liked it too. Thanks again!  
  
NIKKA.  
  
I'm so happy that you liked the changes I made. I'm very glad that it didn't compromise the storyline. Please review and tell me what you think about the rewrite, PLEASE! Don't worry about getting on my case, you were completely right. I know what you mean, stories like that can be extremely frustrating to read. Also, I had no idea that there was another story called "Abandoned." Who's it written by? Is it still a Ranma story? Please tell me so that I can contact her to see if she wants me to change the title...  
  
CROSSEYEDBUTTERFLY.  
  
Thanks so much for all the compliments on the reunion scene! I'm very happy with how it turned out, and I'm glad to see that you guys do too. I'll also have to check out your friend's account too...  
  
SATURN ANGEL.  
  
THANKS! I'm very glad that someone understands where I'm going with this story as a reality-based story. I hope the rewrite didn't change your opinion; the plot is still the same. Thanks again, hope you like this chapter.  
  
WHITE FOX 612.  
  
I swear I didn't kill Nabiki! She will come in later chapters, and I'll explain what happened to her, don't worry. Hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review!  
  
AMAYASARIA.  
  
Thanks for the review. I'm glad that so many people enjoy this story and wanted me to update, it means a lot to me. Please review after this chapter and tell me what you think of the rewrite. Thanks again!  
  
STAR..  
  
I'M HAPPY YOU ENJOYED THE STORY SO MUCH!!!!! I love getting such enthusiastic reviews^^. I really hope you like this story, and that the rewrite doesn't change your opinion of it. Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing! Thanks!  
  
AMEANDA-90..  
  
Have you read my other stories? I'm so glad to hear it! I absolutely love it when people get a chance to read all of them, not just one. I hope you like this update; I'll be updating my other stories soon too. I hope the rewrite doesn't scare all of my reviewers away; the plot is still the same. Thanks so much for the review!  
  
STAR CHERRY..  
  
I don't even know if you'll read this, but thanks for the review anyway!!!!! Thanks for all of the praise, and I can't wait to update on our story. Have fun on your vacation, and come back soon!! I'm going to miss my partner in crime, hehe. Bye!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, enough of that. Here's chapter four, and remember to keep the changes I made in mind. Also, don't despair if you liked the story the way it was. The plot is still the same; the only major difference is that Nerima isn't a dump anymore, hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rumiko Takashi characters. I do, however, own certain characters of my own creation, including Kenji. Please, if you think I've copied a part of your story, let me know by emailing me (see profile), and if you want to do a story with a similar plot, email me and tell me your idea. Okay?  
  
On with chapter 4 of Abandoned...  
  
.......................................  
  
"MOMMY!" Kenji yelled excitedly, running and jumping at his soaked mother.  
  
Akane caught him in mid-air, twirling him around once.  
  
"Mommy! You're getting me all wet!" he scolded playfully.  
  
Akane shook her hair, sending water droplets flying everywhere, especially on Kenji.  
  
"oh, I'm soooo sorry!" she said sarcastically, tickling him in the stomach.  
  
Kenji giggled before noticing Ranma behind her.  
  
"Hi Ranma! Did you make mommy stop crying yet?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Akane turned to look at him as he blushed a deep crimson. "What's he talking about?"  
  
Ranma spread his hands out in front of him in a 'I don't know what he's talking about' gesture.  
  
"You know kids, always saying something.." He laughed nervously.  
  
Akane looked at him suspiciously for a moment before turning back to her oblivious son.  
  
"So, what did you do today?" she asked, putting him down and trying to shake the water off of her apron and kimono.  
  
Immediately Kenji launched into a huge discussion about every toy that he and Souta had played with that afternoon, talking about a mile a minute.  
  
Akane just nodded her head every few minutes while she wrung out her hair.  
  
Ranma disappeared for a few minutes before returning with a white towel that he held out to her.  
  
"Thanks" she said, taking the towel.  
  
"And then," Kenji continued, "I was playing with that blue ball that Uncle Tofu gave me when it went out into the street and I got lost while I was trying to find it and there were these two guys but then Ranma came and told me not to be scared and I found my ball but then we couldn't find auntie Kasumi.."  
  
Akane stopped for a moment. "What?" she asked.  
  
Kasumi hurried out of the kitchen, embracing her sister in a hug while gently pushing Kenji behind her.  
  
"oh dear, Akane, you're soaked! Come on upstairs and I'll see if I can find something dry for you to wear." she said, leading Akane up the stairs.  
  
Ranma knelt down to Kenji's eye level. "Say, kid. How about we play a game, okay?"  
  
Kenji smiled excitedly. "A game? Yay! I love games!"  
  
Ranma nodded, grinning. "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
Kenji nodded emphatically. "sure I can!"  
  
Ranma nodded again. "Okay then, why don't we pretend that the story about those two guys we met is a secret, okay? First one to tell the secret loses, alright? And whoever wins gets a..a."  
  
"A what?" Kenji asked anxiously.  
  
Ranma thought for a moment before rummaging through his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small gold chain with a small, silver sword charm on it.  
  
"This. It's a martial arts charm I got on my journey. It's supposed to bring you good luck and make you strong." He said, holding it out for him to see.  
  
Kenji's green eyes grew wide as he watched the small charm dangle in front of him.  
  
Ranma smiled, handing it to him. "Here, you can have it for now. But," he added, holding out a finger warningly, "if you tell the secret, the deal's off, and you've got to give it back, okay?"  
  
Kenji grabbed the chain eagerly, nodding. He looked up as Ranma stood up again. "I promise I won't tell! I promise! I always keep my promises, I really do!!"  
  
Ranma grinned. "I believe you kid, now go get your stuff, as soon as your mom changed we'll be out of here."  
  
Kenji turned, but then turned back, somewhat uncertain. "You are coming with us, aren't you?"  
  
Ranma smiled and knelt down again. "I'm coming with you."  
  
Kenji sighed happily. "good. You promise you won't leave us for ever and ever?"  
  
Ranma hesitated. "Alright kid, I promise I won't leave you if I can help it, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" he said, running off to pack his stuff.  
  
"sure you can keep that promise?" a voice said from behind him.  
  
Ranma turned around. Dr. Tofu handed him a cup of tea, taking a sip of his own.  
  
"I hope so" he replied, sipping at the tea.  
  
Back upstairs, Akane was handing Kasumi a dripping kimono.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind, Kasumi?"  
  
Kasumi waved it off. "of course not. I'll have this dry for you by tomorrow."  
  
Akane nodded. "Thanks Kasumi." She said, slipping on a skirt, blouse, and a raincoat on over that.  
  
"No problem." Kasumi hesitated before asking, "Are you alright, Akane?"  
  
Akane was about to say she was fine when she noticed the look on Kasumi's face. Kasumi was too smart for that.  
  
Finally, she relented. "I don't know." She said simply.  
  
Kasumi nodded and started toward the door. "Things will get better now Akane, don't worry." She called back before opening the door and disappearing down the hall.  
  
Akane sighed. "I hope you're right."  
  
....................................  
  
"Ready to go?" Akane asked.  
  
Kenji nodded, showing her his blue and red stripped backpack. "I'm all packed!"  
  
Akane smiled. "good. Button up your coat or else you'll get cold out in the rain."  
  
Kenji pouted. "C'mon mom, it's so much fun to get wet! Right Ranma?"  
  
Ranma smiled. "it sure is, I used to love jumping in the puddles when I was your age."  
  
Akane frowned. "Ranma! You're not helping, you know!"  
  
"You didn't let me finish. I would jump in the puddles every time it rained, but then I'd always get sick the day after and I wouldn't be able to go play outside all day!" he warned.  
  
Kenji hurriedly buttoned up his coat. "Not go outside all day? That's horrible!" he said.  
  
Akane gave Ranma a small smile before turning back to Kasumi and Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Thanks so much for watching him." She said, bowing her head slightly.  
  
"No problem. We love having Kenji over, don't ever be afraid to ask." Tofu said, smiling.  
  
Akane smiled back. "Thanks. I'll see you two later, have a good night." She said, herding Kenji out the door.  
  
Ranma waved one hand at them. "See ya." He said, following after Akane and Kenji.  
  
After the three of them had left, Kasumi turned back to her husband.  
  
"Do you think they'll okay back together?" she asked.  
  
Tofu put an arm around his wife, having finally gotten over his weird behavior around her when he managed to propose to her. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Those two might be stubborn, but they aren't stupid."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
....................................  
  
Akane closed the door behind them as they entered the dojo.  
  
A flood of memories seized Ranma's mind as he gazed around such a familiar place, covered with such unfamiliar screens and furniture.  
  
He turned back to see Akane having trouble carrying Kenji to his room.  
  
"Here, I'll do it." He said, appearing at her side and taking a sleeping Kenji from her gently. "Where's his room?"  
  
Akane pointed to the back room. "The two of us share the bedroom in the back, behind the curtain. He sleeps in the smaller bed."  
  
Ranma nodded and headed off in that direction while Akane put Kenji's bag on their small, wooden table. She shook the water from her hair before slipping to the back room to see her son.  
  
She stopped right before entering, instead holding the curtain a little ways open so that she could watch as Ranma pulled the covers over the sleeping kid. Ranma stood there for a second before turning back, only to notice Akane's face in the doorway.  
  
"oh, hey." Was all he could say.  
  
Akane smiled and held a finger to her lips in a gesture to be quiet. She slipped over to the bedside and tucked the covers in around Kenji before motioning for Ranma to follow her out of the room.  
  
As soon as the two of them were in the makeshift kitchen, Akane spoke.  
  
"There's not much room.."  
  
Ranma motioned it off. "That's okay, I'll sleep on the couch or something. I'm just glad to be out of the rain."  
  
Akane nodded. She was about to leave but changed her mind. "Do you want some tea?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "uh, sure, I guess."  
  
As soon as Akane turned around, Ranma remembered Akane's horrible cooking skills and suddenly regretted his answer. He waited with dread as Akane quickly poured the tea and handed him a cup.  
  
Ranma gritted his teeth before taking a sip.  
  
But, it was fine. There was no horrible after taste, no bitter sourness, no spicy hot burning sensation. It was perfectly fine.  
  
Ranma must have looked surprised, because Akane replied, "After Kenji was born, Cologne and Kasumi helped me learn how to cook."  
  
"oh, that's good I guess.not that your cooking was bad before, ..I mean.."  
  
Akane sighed. "Just forget it Ranma."  
  
Ranma nodded. He hadn't felt this awkward in a long time, and it was starting to really get on his nerves.  
  
Akane was dying to ask him about his trip, and about the fact that he was obviously wet and yet wasn't a girl, but she wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her, or if she was even ready to hear the answer, so she refrained, deciding to find out when Ranma decided to tell her.  
  
Ranma was thinking almost the exact same thing about what exactly had happened to her. He would wait until she offered that piece of information.  
  
"Kasumi said you worked at a café." Ranma said, desperate to say something.  
  
Akane nodded. "yeah, it's a small place a little ways from here. I hope Kasumi can get my kimono dry by tomorrow evening, or else my boss isn't going to be very happy with me." She replied, clawing frantically within her mind for something else to say.  
  
"Do I know it?"  
  
"I don't think so, it was built after you..after you left."  
  
"Oh"  
  
The tense silence seemed to envelope the room.  
  
Finally, Ranma noticed the slump in Akane's shoulders and the bags under her eyes. Guilt crashed over him, wave upon wave.  
  
"uh, look, you need some sleep. I'll just crash on the couch, if you don't mind."  
  
Akane didn't even object. She just nodded, putting their empty tea cups into the small sink and pointing toward another blocked off screen room.  
  
"There should be some blankets already in there on the couch. The bathroom is on the right."  
  
Ranma stood and nodded, heading towards the door. "Night, 'Kane." He mumbled before disappearing behind the screen.  
  
A pang of sorrow welled up in Akane's throat. How long had she been waiting to hear those words again?  
  
"Night, Ranma" she whispered before drifting off to sleep that night.  
  
That night, Akane didn't have any nightmares.  
  
....................................  
  
"Ranma! Catch!" Kenji yelled, throwing the small blue ball as hard as his little arms could throw.  
  
Ranma easily caught it. "Hey, good throw Kenji!" He spotted Akane on sitting on the porch a few steps away, sweeping. A small grin grew on his face.  
  
He motioned for Kenji to run across the yard over to him so he could whisper in his ear.  
  
Akane was sweeping when she noticed it had suddenly gotten very quiet. She turned her head to see if something was wrong when she came face to face with two grinning boys.  
  
"What are you.." She started to ask before she was pummeled with snowballs.  
  
"ouch!....hey!...stop that!....argghhh!" she yelled, covering her face with one hand and swinging the broomstick with another.  
  
"We need more ammo!" Ranma yelled, running off with Kenji in tow to the nearest pile of snow on the ground that had fallen last night.  
  
"Oh no you don't!!" Akane yelled, slipping over to a nearby pile and quickly making a small, round ball in her mittened hands.  
  
"Take this!" Ranma yelled, turning around to throw it when a snowball splattered in his face. He spit the snow out of his mouth.  
  
Kenji giggled helplessly from his pile.  
  
Ranma turned on him. "What are you laughing at?!" he said, throwing his snowball playfully at him instead.  
  
Kenji ducked behind the snowman they had made earlier.  
  
"No fair! We're supposed to be on the same team!" he called.  
  
Ranma grinned, popping up behind him and tickling his sides. "You're the one who attacked me, remember?!"  
  
Akane giggled watching the two of them. She smiled. It felt like old times, when they were back in high school together.  
  
It had been almost two weeks since Ranma had returned. And ever since then, Akane's nightmares had disappeared. Now, Ranma watched Kenji while Akane worked, and the two of them had hit it off. The awkward feeling had disappeared between Ranma and Akane, although they still avoided the subject of what went on in those lost six years, both unsure if they were ready to discuss it.  
  
Akane's mind returned to reality when she heard Kenji calling her.  
  
"Mommy! Can I stay home from school today? Please?" he begged.  
  
Akane smiled. "You know you can't. Besides, you like school, remember? You'll have fun, I promise."  
  
"Yeah kid, school's not that bad. We can finish this when you get back, k?"  
  
Kenji smiled happily. "Okay!"  
  
"Hey! Kenji! C'mon, we're gonna be late!" Souta yelled from the gate.  
  
Kenji nodded before waving to his mom. "Bye mom!"  
  
Akane waved back, watching him run towards Souta. "Bye!"  
  
"See you after school Ranma!"  
  
"See ya kid!" Ranma yelled back.  
  
Kenji disappeared around the corner with Souta and Kasumi, who walked with him to school every morning.  
  
"I've got to be at work in about an hour" Akane said.  
  
Ranma looked at her for a moment before replying, "Why don't you take the day off?"  
  
Akane looked up. "C'mon Ranma, you know I can't do that.."  
  
"Why not? You could use a day to rest."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Ranma sighed. "I only meant that it's not good for you if you just work all the time. You need to rest too."  
  
"I know that. I get plenty of rest, don't worry about me." She said, putting the broom back in the shed on the side of the dojo.  
  
Ranma sighed before turning at the sound of a door opening.  
  
"Hello there." The old man called from the house/inn.  
  
"Hello Sauchira-san." Akane called. "How's your wife?"  
  
"She's doing fine, thanks. What about you?"  
  
"good, thanks for asking." She called back.  
  
Sauchira nodded before disappearing into the once Tendo household.  
  
"one of these days, I'll get that house back.." Ranma muttered to himself, following Akane back into the dojo.  
  
Akane slipped the cherry blossom clip up into her short hair. "What time are you going over to the Cat café?" she asked.  
  
Ranma slumped down into a chair. "You know the old bat, she wants me there early enough so she can rant at me."  
  
"Ranma...," she stopped for a moment before venturing on. "Why..why are you here?"  
  
Ranma's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about Akane?"  
  
Akane paused, considering her words. "It's not that I don't want you here, but..but..there's nothing here anymore. Everyone's left, it's just me, Kenji, and Kasumi. There's no more ghost cats, no Kuno's, no fiancés, no perverts, no Chinese curses, no crazy high school principals, no nothing. I..I don't have anything to offer. Don't you want to find your dad? Or Ryouga and Ukyo?"  
  
Ranma looked at Akane's down turned eyes. He wanted more than anything to tell her that wasn't true, that she had everything to offer him, and that it was enough that she was the only one left.  
  
"Akane, I..."  
  
Before he could finish, the two of them jumped at the sound of a huge crashing sound from outside. The two of them rushed out to the front yard.  
  
From the looks of it, someone had crashed into the large oak tree near the gate and it had fallen over, knocking down some of the wall with it. They could hear two voices yelling at each other from the other side of the tree.  
  
"I take it back, apparently even this place isn't that peaceful." Akane mentioned sardonically.  
  
Ranma frowned suspiciously. "Is it just me, or do those voices sound awfully familiar?"  
  
Akane started towards the tree. "Yeah, you're right..they do sound a little like those two..."  
  
"but it couldn't be.." Ranma muttered, matching his pace with hers.  
  
The two of them rounded the side of the tree and their jaws dropped.  
  
"Ranma-honey!!!"  
  
....................................  
  
"Ukyo?!" Ranma managed to bite out disbelievingly as Ukyo threw her arms around him.  
  
"Ryouga?! Is that really you?" Akane said, watching the black-haired boy rubbing a large bruise on his head.  
  
"Akane! It's so good to see you!" Ryouga said, still nursing his head. "You haven't changed a bit!"  
  
Akane blushed. "Um.thanks, I guess. What are you guys doing here? Your last postcard said you were in northern Japan, why'd you suddenly come all the way down here?" she asked.  
  
Ukyo pulled away from a still-stunned Ranma to answer. "Cologne sent us a telegram telling us that Ranma was back about two weeks ago. So of course we had to come down! Besides, we were planning on coming back a couple of months earlier anyway to see how you and Kenji were doing, if a certain SOMEBODY hadn't gotten lost again!!" she said, glaring at the boy with the bump on his head.  
  
"It's not my fault that the map was wrong!" Ryouga defended.  
  
"IT WAS UPSIDE DOWN YOU IDIOT!" Ukyo yelled.  
  
Akane stepped between them. "Why don't we all go inside, I was making breakfast anyway."  
  
"That sounds great! I haven't had anything but Okinamiyaki for the last five months.." Ryouga muttered.  
  
"What's wrong with that?!" Ukyo yelled, following him towards the house.  
  
"Um, ..what about the tree Akane?" Ranma said, staring at the large hole in the wall.  
  
Akane shrugged, sighing. "Things never change...I guess I was wrong Ranma."  
  
"What?" Ranma asked, following her back to the dojo.  
  
"When I said that the world didn't revolve around you. I was wrong, obviously. Two weeks after you come back and I've already got a hole in my wall."  
  
....................................  
  
Well, did ya like it? This one was a little short too, but the next chapter should be pretty long.  
  
We're finally starting to get into the plot a bit more. In the next couple of chapters we'll find out what happened to Akane six years ago, and why Ranma isn't a girl anymore. Plus, look forward to numerous reunions as the wrecking crew gets back together.  
  
Go Review, Please!!!!! Tell me what you think of the rewrite of the background info on this story, and don't forget to check out my other stories too, which I'll be updating tomorrow. I hope you guys liked this, it took me all day Saturday to rewrite the story AND get another chapter written, so you guys better be appreciative, lol.  
  
Anyway, have a good weekend and Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! Ja ne!  
  
~Vixie 


	5. Kawaii Videos!

Ohayou!!! How are all of my wonderful readers doin?  
  
Anyway, before I respond to all of you lovely reviews, I have a few announcements.  
  
A/N: Starting now, I will only be able to update each of my stories every two weeks. Because of the length of all of my chapters, I only have enough time to update one story every weekend, so I'll switch off between Abandoned and Real Love is Just a Dream.  
  
I'm sorry about that, but I don't have much of a choice. School is taking up too much time, and my driver's test is coming up. The behind-the-wheel one, not the written. And I'm not really a good driver, hehe, so I'm gonna have to practice like heck in the next two weeks.  
  
My birthday is coming up too!^^ I'm starting guitar lessons, and the swim team season has started, so I have a LOT to do in the next couple of months, so bear with me.  
  
I was EXTREMELY happy with the way the rewrite for this story turned out, no body complained too much, and I didn't get any flames!! Yay!  
  
Here's my responses to the reviewers for the previous chapter;  
  
AnnechanB- hehe, that's true. Even though Akane most often brags about her prowess and skill as a martial artist, she's always being captured! I guess the rape isn't that unbelievable, after all, hehe. Thanks for the compliments; I'm glad that my portrayals of the character's emotions are good. I promise I'll keep writing, and please keep reviewing!  
  
Megan Ewing- Thanks so much! I'm a huge Ranma ½ fan too; I've got lots of Ranma DVD's, including all of season 4, hehe. After I finish this story, I plan on starting another Ranma story, or maybe an Inuyasha fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please keep reviewing!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy- yep, I'm slowly bringing all of the old characters back for a big ol' reunion! It'll be interesting to see how it all turns out, huh? Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and enjoy this one!  
  
Final-Fan- hehe, read on to discover Ukyo and Ryouga's situation. Oh, and the two week thing was just me jumping ahead in the story. I wanted Ranma to get settled a bit before I started bringing everything back, and before they start to confront their emotions. Thanks so much for the apology about my tone in chapter one, don't worry about it. And yes, I realize now my mistake with Nerima being a small town, and I deeply apologize for that ignorant mistake. Thanks for your reviews. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Elysium and Lonely Soul- I'm so happy you liked the chapter so much!! I was so happy that the changes didn't affect the readers' opinions either. Hehe, Kenji is my most KAWAII character ever!!!!! Hehe, well, except maybe Ayna, but she's in my other story...anyway, hope you like this chapter too! Please continue your wonderful reviews!  
  
Arcia- hehe, this chapter will explain Ukyo and Ryouga. And don't feel bad, hehe, I didn't know it was Martin Luther King Jr. Day last Monday until my biology teacher at school told me. Hope you like this one!  
  
Alex - here's the update. Sorry that I have to wait two weeks to update, but school just takes up too much of my time..I'll try to update as soon as possible. The only real problem is that I write so much that one chapter usually takes about four hours to write. Usually longer for my other story, hehe. Enjoy this update, and I hope it'll last for two weeks.  
  
Erisu L.- That's my favorite line too!!! I got so many compliments on just that one line, hehe. I'll post it on my profile just 'cuz I love it so much...Go ahead and get married to it! I wish you two much happiness together, hehe...  
  
Twisted Words- Thanks so much! I'm glad that it's an interesting plot line, even if it is unlikely. I liked your review a lot and I hope this update wasn't too long in coming, enjoy it!  
  
Nikka- Yay!! My story is fixed!! I'm soo happy! Hehe, Ranma just is a motorcycle guy in my mind, but I can see where you're coming from. He could just roof-hop anywhere he wanted to go, lol. Good point with the leather jacket too, I didn't think about that. Oh, and by the way, who is the author of this fic, "Forever" ? I'd like to read it. Enjoy this chappie!  
  
Silvrei- hehe, I'm glad you liked that line, I did too. Actually, so did a lot of the readers. I didn't expect it to be so popular, hehe. Keep reading and reviewing please!  
  
AmayaSaria- I'm very happy that the changes did not affect your opinion, and that everybody seems to agree that they improve the story. Thanks for the review, and I hope that this update is quick enough for you. Enjoy it!  
  
Star- HERE'S YOUR UPDATE! Don't worry, Ranma will still have plenty of people to kick their butts, especially the guy who raped Akane!!! Things will get a heck of a lot more interesting from this point on, I hope you like it! Please keep reviewing!  
  
Goku905041- Thanks for the advice. I went back and rewrote the earlier chapters now so that they make more sense. I hope you like this chapter, and please please keep reviewing!!  
  
2t girl- I always love getting such enthusiastic replies to my stories! Hehe, Sorry about that fake ending, but I couldn't resist, lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please keep reviewing!  
  
Maximara- I'm so sorry. I don't know anything about Japan, I didn't even realize that Nerima was a real district in Japan. That was terribly ignorant of me, and I must apologize. I promise to do more research in upcoming chapters and stories, and for now I hope you'll forgive me, but I'm just going to have to keep writing under the pretense for this story that Nerima is a small town. Thanks for the advice, and please keep reviewing, especially if I make any more mistakes like that.  
  
Okay, done with that. Sorry if I missed anyone, if I did, it was by accident.  
  
By the way, if anybody knows of a good, solid rp site, please let me know! I'm sick of roleplaying sites that are either really inconsistent, or people get so obsessed with them that if you join them you have to stay on for 24 hours, you don't have a life!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rumiko Takashi characters or story ideas. Some characters, however, are of my own creation, such as Kenji, and I reserve the rights to those characters.  
  
Hope y'all like this chapter! Enjoy and keep reviewing!  
  
....................................  
  
A loud slap echoed across the town of Nerima.  
  
Students on their way to school stopped their conversations, people shopping on the street paused for a moment in their bargaining, and even the birds in the trees silenced themselves to tune their ears toward a certain familiar dojo..  
  
"ITAI!!!!!OUCH!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!!!!!" was the shout that soon accompanied the slap.  
  
People slowly returned to their business.  
  
Meanwhile, an extremely angry Ranma clenched his fists, staring at the brown-haired girl in front of him.  
  
"FOR DISAPPEARING FOR SIX YEARS YOU BAKA!!!" she yelled, her hands on her hips.  
  
"You're just now doing this? You just hugged me out there!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, well.you still deserved it."  
  
"Jeez.." Ranma muttered under his breath. Things would never change. Suddenly, a part of Ranma grinned. 'That's right, things never change.' He thought happily. After the upset of finding Akane with a son and everything he knew gone, it was refreshing to find that some things were still exactly the same way they were six years ago.  
  
Suddenly, Ranma hesitated. 'Just the same as they were six years ago...'  
  
"Um, Ukyo, ..uh...you..you still don't...you don't think that we're..um.." Ranma stumbled over his words.  
  
Ukyo gave him a blank look. "Still what?"  
  
Akane suppressed a laugh, realizing what Ranma was trying to say as he continued to try in vain to ask a simple question.  
  
"He wants to know if you think that you two are still engaged." Akane said simply.  
  
Ukyo's jaw dropped. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to cover up a laugh, but it was too much. After a few moments Ukyo was on the ground, holding her stomach as her face turned blue from lack of air.  
  
Ranma frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. "What's so funny?" he demanded, his pride slightly hurt, even if he was slightly relieved that she seemed to be answering in the negative.  
  
Ukyo slowly recovered, pulling herself up and settling herself back in her chair at the small table in the dojo. She sighed, wiping a tear of laughter from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ranma-honey, I guess it makes sense that you'd ask that. But seriously, you really think I would have waited six years just for you?" she mocked.  
  
Ranma scratched his head, still frowning slightly. "Well.I don't know, you waited for me for a long time when we were kids..."  
  
Ukyo waved it off. "We were just kids. After you didn't come back, pig-boy here decided to go after you." She said, gesturing towards Ryouga's back, who was currently engaged in washing the dishes from breakfast in the sink behind them. (A/N: Ha! As if anybody could picture pig-boy in an apron doing the dishes, hehe...I'm so evil..)  
  
"Since he couldn't find his way out of a paper bag, I switched to an Okinamiyaki cart and decided to go with him. We've been all over the place, even with my help that baka still manages to get us lost every two seconds..." she grumbled.  
  
"So, we're not engaged anymore, right?" Ranma confirmed.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "No, we're not engaged anymore. Are you done asking questions?"  
  
Ranma thought for a moment. "For now, I guess."  
  
"Then it's my turn to start asking questions. Where the hell were you for the past 72 months?!!!!" she demanded.  
  
Akane sat up straighter. She hadn't been able to ask him that question for the entire two weeks that he'd been with her. She usually had no problem with direct questions like that, and it bothered her that such a simple question was such a challenge for her.  
  
Ranma immediately grew serious. He hadn't been able to explain it to Akane yet, every time he tried, his courage slipped through his fingers.  
  
Ranma sighed. "It's a long story."  
  
Ukyo leaned back in the chair. "Start telling."  
  
Just as Ranma was about to start, Ryouga suddenly cried out.  
  
"OUCHOUCHOUCHOUCHOUCH!!!!!!!" he yelled, nursing his right hand.  
  
Akane stood up from her chair and went over to him. "What happened Ryouga?"  
  
Ryouga turned the water off and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, nothing, 'Kane, just burned my hand a bit in the hot water..."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, but not before Ryouga noticed.  
  
"You making fun of me, Ranma?!" he yelled.  
  
"Of course not, pig-boy, I was just thinking that you seem to have gotten even stupider since the last time I was here.." he muttered.  
  
"RANMA! You're going to regret it this time!" Ryouga yelled, brandishing his fists.  
  
The two of them stopped to hear an odd sound behind them. They turned to see Akane with tears in her eyes, her head lowered to the ground.  
  
"Akane, what's wrong?" Ranma asked, suddenly worried about her.  
  
Akane brought her head up, and they were even more surprised to see a small smile on her face.  
  
"Are you alright Akane?" Ukyo asked, her face showing her concern as she stepped towards her.  
  
Akane nodded, and then broke down in sobs, hugging Ukyo abruptly and crying on her shoulder.  
  
(A/N: I know it's not very believable that Akane would just start crying, but this is supposed to be more realistic, and in the real world, she would start to cry under all this stress..)  
  
Ukyo awkwardly held Akane. She turned her head back to the two very confused guys.  
  
"I'm just gonna take her outside for a minute, you two stay here." She said, leading Akane outside.  
  
Ryouga turned his anger on Ranma. "Now look what you did, Ranma! You made Akane cry!"  
  
Ranma shook his hands defensively. "Me?! What did I do?!"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?! But whatever you did was bad enough to make someone as tough as Akane start crying, and that's pretty bad!" Ryouga growled.  
  
"Ah, C'mon! Don't tell me you still have a crush on her!! After six freakin' years!" Ranma yelled.  
  
Ryouga blushed. "Of course not! I'm not that pathetic!! Not that Akane is pathetic or anything," he amended, "but I'm not about to wait six years without doing anything!"  
  
"So you told her?!"  
  
Ryouga's face turned crimson. "How is that any of your business?!"  
  
Ranma grinned. "She turned you down, didn't she?!"  
  
Ryouga's fist clenched. "I'm warning you, Ranma..." he managed to growl.  
  
"Ah, poor wittle Ryouga got turned down..are you gonna cry now? Do you want your mommy?" he teased.  
  
"Shi Shi, HokoDon!" (sp?)  
  
....................................  
  
"Akane, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is Kenji alright? What happened?" Ukyo asked worriedly.  
  
The two girls sat on a bench behind the dojo. Akane was trying in vain to clear away her tears and get over the embarrassment of her sudden breakdown.  
  
Akane sighed shakily, calming herself.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm perfectly alright, I just...I was just really, really happy for a second there...you know, it was just like when we were in high school." She turned to Ukyo. "Do you know how many nights I wished for that? Every single night, and it never came true. And just when I give up..he just waltzes right in like everything is fine and nothing's changed..." she started crying again. "Except it has changed! I can't go back to that anymore! I have a son, I have two jobs, I can't do this again, not anymore..." she faltered. "I don't have the strength to go through all of this again"  
  
Ukyo sympathized. Poor Akane, she was just getting used to her life as it was, and he had to come and bring everything back to the surface. She didn't blame her for crying.  
  
"Akane, I know it's hard, but it was going to happen sometime. And I don't just mean Ranma. You know what I'm talking about, Akane."  
  
Another tear escaped Akane's chocolate brown eyes. "No! I'm not going! I've left that all behind me, and I won't go back there again!" she cried.  
  
Ukyo sighed, finding this very hard to say. "Akane, you know why we came back."  
  
Akane lowered her head, still stubbornly denying it. "No, I can't, I'm all that Kenji has, I can't leave him.."  
  
"You won't leave him! Stop talking like that, you will come back to him once it's all over and live your life in peace. You can't continue with all of this hanging over your head."  
  
"But..." Akane had nothing left to argue with.  
  
"We found him, Akane, and I know that you already know where he is. You have to go take care of this, or else you're always going to keep running away. You can't keep hiding from him forever. Maybe Ranma can help..."  
  
Akane abruptly interrupted her. "No! This is my problem, and you are not going to drag him into this! I don't even want you two getting involved.."  
  
"Don't even think about it, we're going with you whether you like it or not."  
  
The two girls were silent for a few moments. Ukyo said softly. "You're still in love with him, aren't you?"  
  
Akane didn't answer.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "I can't imagine what hell you've been through in the last two weeks, having him around again.."  
  
Akane gave a sad laugh. "You couldn't imagine."  
  
Ukyo was happy to see a smile again, so she continued. "And I'm betting that our return isn't exactly helping, is it?" she smiled.  
  
Akane laughed, wiping a tear away. "No, it isn't."  
  
They were silent again. Akane broke the silence this time. "What exactly happened between the two of you?"  
  
Ukyo stuttered. "Nothing, of course."  
  
Akane smiled. "Then why are you blushing?"  
  
Ukyo glared at her playfully. "I'm not blushing, and you know it. It's just hot out here..."  
  
" *cough* yeah right.*cough*"  
  
The two girls were interrupted as the west wall of the dojo was suddenly blown to pieces and Ranma flew out, crashing into the west wall.  
  
The two girls sweatdropped anime style.  
  
"I warned you Ranma!" Ryouga called from inside.  
  
Ranma stood up, throwing the rubble off of himself. "Stupid Ryouga.." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"And this is what you wanted?" Ukyo whispered to Akane.  
  
Akane sighed. "Number of Holes in my wall; two."  
  
....................................  
  
"So, is he where I think he is, then?" Akane asked.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "You were right, of course. He should be here in about three weeks. We can cut him off on his way to Osaka." She replied  
  
The two of them were talking quietly while Ranma and Ryouga were trying hopelessly to fix the entire west wall of the dojo.  
  
Akane nodded resolutely. "You're right, Ukyo. I have to go and get this over with, I'm sick of having nightmares every night."  
  
"Good for you. We'll go take care of this, and then you can come and live in peace finally. Maybe you and Ranma.."  
  
Akane's glare silenced her with a laugh.  
  
"So, what'll you do with Kenji for now?" she asked.  
  
"Kasumi and Dr. Tofu will take care of him while we're gone. And when they can't do it, Cologne can help out too, she loves Kenji."  
  
"Actually, no. The old lady's coming with us."  
  
"What?! Since when?!" Akane exclaimed.  
  
"Since we ran into her on our way here and she somehow got us to tell her everything. She cares about you too, and she said she wasn't about to let us go without her."  
  
Akane sighed. "Great. Anybody else coming that I should know about?"  
  
"I don't think so, but you know how it is with our group, we always end up with a bunch of weirdoes wherever we go."  
  
Akane laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"So, we leave tomorrow then?" Ukyo confirmed.  
  
Akane nodded. "I still don't know what to tell Ranma. Not a word of this to him, yet, ok?"  
  
Ukyo sighed. "Fine, I promise. We've already got supplies, we left them at Cologne's. So, today, we'll relax. Ok?"  
  
Akane nodded, giving her a true smile.  
  
Ukyo grinned. "So let's go see those videos!"  
  
"What videos?" Akane gave her a blank look.  
  
"Ah, c'mon! You haven't forgotten, have you?! You promised you'd show me all of those home videos of you when you were pregnant when we came back, remember?"  
  
Akane sweatdropped. "I don't know how entertaining seeing me with morning sickness will be."  
  
Ukyo laughed. "Very entertaining, believe me. C'mon! I missed out on the past six years of Kenji's life!"  
  
Akane sighed. "Fine. Why didn't I burn those when I had the chance?" she muttered, leading Ukyo to the dojo without a west wall.  
  
....................................  
  
-Video-  
  
*Akane walks into the living room, three months pregnant.*  
  
"Nabiki, get that stupid camera off of me! Nobody's going to want to see me like this!"  
  
-Reality-  
  
"OH, how cute! Look, you're belly was just starting to get big!" Ukyo pointed out.  
  
Akane nodded sheepishly. "This is when Nabiki was still with us." She said sadly.  
  
-Video-  
  
*Nabiki answers from behind the camera screen*  
  
"Ah, come on, how can I miss an opportunity like this?" she said sardonically.  
  
"Just turn it off!"  
  
"Fine, it's off."  
  
"No it isn't! The little red light is still blinking!"  
  
"That means that it's turned off,"  
  
"It does not!"  
  
"Does too."  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Oh dear, please stop fighting, you two. You can't get so worked up, Akane, it's bad for the baby."  
  
*Kasumi walks in from the kitchen.*  
  
"Yeah, well, then this baby probably won't live for very long if it's in danger every time Akane's mad."  
  
"Shut up Nabiki!" Akane yelled.  
  
"Jeez, someone's not in a very good mood."  
  
"Yeah, you try being pregnant, see how you like it." Akane muttered sarcastically.  
  
"No thanks. Being pregnant is way too domestic for my lifestyle."  
  
"As if it's any better for me?!"  
  
"Akane, calm down, here, sit down here on the couch." Kasumi said.  
  
-Reality-  
  
"Jeez, and I thought you had a temper when you weren't pregnant." Ukyo observed.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Ranma and Ryouga had stopped their work and were watching from behind the two of them, without them knowing.  
  
-Video-  
  
"There, that's better, isn't it?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Uh, will you excuse me for a minute..." Akane disappeared through the bathroom door.  
  
"Oh dear.."  
  
---Flash forward---  
  
*Akane is now about seven months pregnant, looking for maternity clothes at an old thrift store.*  
  
"What about this one, Akane?" Kasumi said, holding up a large, purple dress.  
  
"C'mon, Kasumi, I don't wear dresses like that!"  
  
*Nabiki is the one filming*  
  
"Yes, but you can't exactly fit into a good pair of pants with your size.." Nabiki said from behind the screen.  
  
"I swear, one more word Nabiki.."  
  
"What about this one?" Kasumi asked, holding up a large, blue dress.  
  
"No dresses!" Akane yelled, and the other people in the store turned and stared at her.  
  
Akane smiled sheepishly.  
  
---Flash forward---  
  
*Hospital room*  
  
"Breath, Akane, breath!"  
  
"I am breathing!!!!Get that stupid camera out of my face!!!!" Akane screamed between contractions.  
  
(A/N: Don't worry, they're just filming her face right now, I don't want Ranma fainting at a sight like that, hehe)  
  
"Just one more push! C'mon Akane, you can do it!!" Dr. Tofu encouraged.  
  
Tears of pain streamed down her face. "I can't, I can't do it" she panted.  
  
"Yes you can! Now push!" Kasumi helped, squeezing her sister's hand tightly.  
  
"Arghhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
---Flash forward---  
  
"Here's your son, Ms. Tendo." A nurse said, gently placing the small baby wrapped up in blue blankets in Akane's arms.  
  
"What are you going to name him, Akane?" Kasumi asked.  
  
Akane looked down at her son lovingly. "I like the name Kenji."  
  
-Reality-  
  
"Where did you get that name from, anyway?" Ryouga asked.  
  
The two girls jumped and immediately turned their heads to see the two guys standing behind the couch, watching the video.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing in here?! You're supposed to be outside, fixing my wall!"  
  
Ryouga shrugged. "We couldn't fix it, so we came in to see what you guys were talking about."  
  
Akane blushed crimson. She didn't want Ranma to see her fat!  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"C'mon, Akane, let 'em see it. There's no harm in it, is there?" Ukyo smiled.  
  
Akane glared at her, knowing full well how much Ukyo was enjoying this.  
  
"Fine..." she growled, turning back to the screen.  
  
"Wait, you never said how you thought of that name."  
  
Akane thought for a moment. "Actually, I don't remember where I'd heard that name before, I just remember that it sounded so right for him."  
  
-Video-  
  
"Kenji it is then." The nurse nodded, writing it down on the birth certificate.  
  
....................................  
  
Okay, that's all for now. Hehe, did you guys like the home videos? I was thinking of doing some more of the video stuff with Akane raising Kenji, but I'm not sure. Review and tell me if you want me to do a little more video stuff or just get on with the story now.  
  
Next chapter should be interesting. You'll get to learn about Akane and Daigosuke's relationship before he raped her. Should be interesting...  
  
I hope you guys all liked this chapter! Please go review and tell me what you think!! Next chapter will be up in two weeks. See ya then! Sayonara.  
  
~Vixie 


	6. To be free again!

Hello everyone. I've been busy writing ALL weekend because I didn't update on my last story last weekend either, so I had to go and write that chapter as well. But don't worry, I didn't forget about this story.  
  
I'm so sorry that I didn't update for so long, all I can say is that I've been sick with the flu and then my family went on vacation for a few days....long story. Anyway, I've had ABSOLUTELY no time to write at all. All I can do is apologize and give excuses, sorry again. Feel free to yell at me in the reviews, lol.  
  
A couple people wanted me to start doing the reviewer thanks thing after the story, but I'd rather just get it out of the way now. I got SO many reviews this time that I won't be able to write much to each person, sorry. Just know that I'm very grateful to each of you for reviewing. Thanks.  
  
Here are my responses –  
  
Shizentai – really? Yay! I finally have a guy reader! I'm glad you like the story, too. So, are you seeing anyone? Hehe,   
  


* * *

  
Boo5 – glad you liked it. You'll have to keep on reading to find out how it continues, though, lol  
  
Megan Ewing/ Gan – Thanks for the review^^. I enjoyed writing the home videos so much, it's so kawaii! I'll try to update this fast. Enjoy!  
  
Sesshoumaruissofine – nice penname, hehe. Sesshoumaru's a cutie, lol. I'll wrap up the videos thing in this chapter. Thanks for the luck on the test; I doubt that you jinxed it.  
  
Final Fan – thanks for the suggestions. I agree on the videos getting old if I over do it, so I'll just do a few important scenes before wrapping it up. Keep up the advice, it really helps.  
  
Meagan – wow, I was so honored by all of your compliments! I'm very VERY happy to hear that I pulled off a level of believability in this story. I'll do a few more clips of Kenji's childhood, and try to make it a long chapter. Thanks, enjoy!  
  
Lady Mokodane – lol, thanks for the praise. Being poor isn't funny usually, but it's kinda funny to imagine the Tendos without money, lol. Thanks for the review, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Arrowcat – thanks for the advice. I'll start putting reviews after the story itself after this chapter; I only did it on this chapter to get it out of the way so I have more time to write the story itself later. Thanks for the compliments and enjoy this story!  
  
Hannah – that sucks about having such a bad Algebra teacher. I hate math!! It sucks, ...anyway, thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter!!  
  
Star – thanks for your review! I liked your idea about Kenji flinging food everywhere, lol. I'll do one or two more, and then get back to the story. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Ameanda 90 – Yeah, I'll do one or two more quick flashbacks and then get back to the story itself. Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!  
  
AmayaSaria – I'll try to get this chapter uploaded fast, I hope you enjoy it!! Thanks for the review and keep 'em coming  
  


* * *

  
TopQuark – hmmm......o_o  
  
E2K – Don't worry, I'll tell the readers in one of these upcoming chapter what happened to Ranma, and yes, eventually I'll bring everyone back, (except maybe the Kuno's, I haven't decided yet)  
  
Nm3 – hehe, oh yeah, she was supposed to be at work, lol. Well, uh....she forgot, I guess, lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
SakK – lol, of course she wouldn't want him to see her fat! Lol, he calls her uncute as it is. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Arcia – I'm glad you like the story so much. I'm SO SORRY about updating so little, but stupid school takes up too much time, plus I was sick!.....thanks for your review, enjoy this update!  
  
AnneChanB – Nabiki's alright, don't worry. She'll come back pretty soon, in the next couple of chapters. Hope you like this update and thanks for your review!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy – Thanks for your review! I'll let everyone know where Nabiki is in a few chapters....  
  
Okay, that's all of 'em. Wow, that was a lot of reviews. If only I got this many reviews on my other story!! Oh well, I don't really mind that much. If I missed someone in all the confusion, sorry, but thanks for sending your review, it was much appreciated.  
  
So, here's chapter 6 of ABANDONED. Enjoy it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rumiko Takashi Characters, even though I wish I did. Kenji and Daigosuke are all mine though! I swear!  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Akane, Ukyo, Ranma, and Ryouga were all settled in the living room of the dojo, watching the TV screen as Akane's home videos played in the VCR.  
  
Akane's face was crimson, as was Ranma's. Ukyo was hardly able to keep from smirking, and Ryouga's face was unreadable. None of them were talking as another image appeared on the screen.  
  
(A/N: I'll only do another two, short video things before I get on with the story)  
  
-Video-  
  
*Kenji is now almost a year old*  
  
"C'mon Kenji...wave to the camera...wave to Auntie Nabiki..." Akane held a smaller version of Kenji up in front of the camera.  
  
Kasumi responded from behind the camera. "Akane...how will we know where to send this video? We don't even know where Nabiki is right now...."  
  
Akane shrugged nonchalantly. "We'll just send it to the return address when Nabiki sends us a letter like she promised, that's all."  
  
Kasumi didn't answer.  
  
Akane continued to encourage Kenji. "Ah, c'mon Kenji, do it for mommy, please....."  
  
"M...mm.....moom...mommy." Kenji mumbled.  
  
Akane gasped and motioned excitedly to the camera. "Kasumi! Kasumi!! Did you hear that?!!! He said 'mommy'!!!! He said his first word!!!!"  
  
Kasumi zoomed the camera in towards Kenji's face. "That's wonderful, Akane!"  
  
Akane lifted her son up happily, bouncing him up and down and watching as he giggled and cooed. "Such a smart boy, aren't you Kenji?" she said in baby-talk. "Just like your mommy"  
  
-Reality-  
  
Ukyo grinned. "Not egotistical at all, are you Akane?"  
  
Akane lifted her chin proudly. "I don't know what you're talking about. It's obvious that Kenji gets his intelligence from me. Who else would he get if from?" she challenged.  
  
Ukyo took the hint and shut up, reluctant to bring that topic out for discussion.  
  
Ranma almost cringed at the tension in the air. He wasn't stupid, he knew what Akane was talking about.  
  
Ryouga was the only one who didn't seem to get it. "But wait,....I thought children inherited things from both of their parents, not just the momOUCH! ITAI!"  
  
Ukyo's fist was planted firmly in Ryouga's face. "Shut it, pig-boy!!!!!" Ukyo growled frustratingly as Ryouga fell to the ground.  
  
Ranma and Akane sweatdropped.  
  
Ukyo crossed her arms over her chest and settled back on the couch, turning back to the video. "Stupid baka...." She muttered under her breath.  
  
-Video- ---Flash Forward  
  


* * *

  
"Mommy! Look!! I finally got it!!" Kenji exclaimed happily.  
  
*Akane, in a much, MUCH thinner form (hehe) turns around from gardening around the dojo*  
  
"Hey, that's great Kenji! I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Kenji grinned proudly as he held up the small, miniature brick that he'd been trying for weeks to break with his hand like his mother could do.  
  
"See! I'll be big and strong, just like you! Then I can protect you!" Kenji declared in a mock, deep voice, puffing his chest out as he tried to sound older and tougher.  
  
Akane covered up a laugh with her hand. Then she replied with mock relief, "Ah! My big, strong son!! Now I'll never be in danger again! Nobody can defeat him!!"  
  
Kenji nodded and started to strut around the yard, holding his scrawny arms out like they were bulging with muscles. But he was concentrating so hard on puffing out his chest that he wasn't looking where he was stepping, and tripped over a rock.  
  
Akane could no longer hold it in and started to laugh. She stood up from her kneeling position and walked over to him. "Are you okay, Kenji?" she asked, still laughing.  
  
Kenji got up from the ground, a pout on his face. "Stop laughing" he mumbled.  
  
Akane quickly covered her laugh up. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I couldn't help it. I'll stop now, I promise."  
  
Kenji stood up, and Akane kneeled down so that they were at eye level.  
  
"I'll never be strong...." He muttered despondently.  
  
Akane looked at him critically before raising her eyebrows at him.  
  
"What kind of talk is that? Is that the kind of talk of this big, strong, son of mine? I don't think so. You don't sound like him at all." Akane criticized.  
  
Kenji gave a small smile. "But what if something happens, and I can't protect you?"  
  
Akane smiled. "I'm sure that if something like that ever happened, you'd be right there to save me, no question."  
  
Kenji smiled and nodded. "Okay, I guess you're right...." After a few seconds he put on his famous puppy dog face. "Do you think that maybe I might have to protect you sometime today?.....like, maybe during school or something? 'Cause I can stay if you want me to....."  
  
Akane grinned. "Nice try, squirt, but you've got to get to school now or else you'll be late. I'm sure I'll be fine for the few hours that you're at school." She assured.  
  
Kenji nodded, somewhat disappointed. He quickly got over it though, once Souta and Kasumi appeared around the corner to walk him to school. He grabbed his brick excitedly and ran over to Souta.  
  
"Souta! Look! I finally broke the brick!!" he bragged to his impressed cousin.  
  
Akane smiled and watched her son for a few moments before turning back to the camera, which had been sitting on a stand while recording.  
  
Akane's form disappeared behind the camera.  
  
"Where are you, Nabiki?" Akane muttered, before the camera shut off.  
  
-Reality-  
  
Akane stood up and walked over to the television, shutting it off and grabbing the tape out of the VCR. She sat there with her back to them for a few more moments, composing herself.  
  
Those videos had only strengthened her resolve to do what had to be done. She was finally going to be free! Just the thought of being able to forget everything was enough to make tears of joy almost spring to her eyes. She had waited so long!!  
  
Now that Ukyo, Ryouga, and Cologne were all back to help, she was sure she would succeed this time!!  
  
Akane cringed at the memory of when she had tried to do it herself. She had been lucky to escape with her life that time. Akane may have been prideful, but she wasn't stupid. She needed help to do this, and now she had it.  
  
The only complication was Ranma. Had there ever been a time in her life when he wasn't a complication? How was she going to do all of this without him? The last thing she wanted was his involvement. Nothing good would come out of his knowing about their plan.  
  
Akane plastered an unreadable look on her face and turned back around with the VHS tape in her hands.  
  
Ukyo decided to break the silence. "So,...I've missed a lot, haven't I?" she smiled.  
  
Akane was glad for the comment. "You have no idea."  
  
Ukyo narrowed her eyes at the two boys standing behind the couch. She glared at them meaningfully for a few seconds.  
  
Ranma sweatdropped. "What?"  
  
Ukyo sighed in exasperation. "Well, I don't know about you two, but generally most houses DO have four walls, and unless you want to sleep with a draft all night, don't you two think you should get back to work?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
The two of them fell over, anime style. Ryouga stood up first. "We were getting to it!!!" he yelled defensively.  
  
Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "I'm amazed you even know what I'm talking about."  
  
"I have a bad sense of direction, not a bad memory!!!!" he yelled angrily.  
  
"Oh, silly me, I thought they were the same thing...." Ukyo replied sardonically.  
  
Ranma stood up and grabbed Ryouga's arm before he tried to pummel her.  
  
"We're going, we're going...." Ranma said, dragging Ryouga with him outside.  
  
Ukyo turned to Akane once they were out of earshot.  
  
"Were you supposed to work today?" Ukyo asked.  
  
Akane nodded. "Yeah, but you two kind of disrupted my whole schedule...besides, if we're going to be leaving town tomorrow, what's the point of going today anyway?"  
  
Ukyo nodded, then asked, "When does Kenji get out of school?"  
  
"3:00. But Kasumi will be picking him up, and he'll stay at their house while we're gone."  
  
"Don't you want to say goodbye to him? We might be gone for a while..."  
  
Akane shook her head. "I'm not good with goodbyes, and Kenji wouldn't understand. He'd just beg me to let him come with us, and I hate saying no to him. It's better this way."  
  
"If you're sure then...We can leave early tomorrow morning, before Ranma's awake. If memory serves, Ranma's one of the heaviest sleepers I know, and we'll have no problem slipping out of here unnoticed." Ukyo then added, "That is if Ryouga doesn't screw things up of course..."  
  
Akane gave a small laugh. "You two really like each other, don't you?"  
  
Ukyo glared at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Akane shook her head, smiling. "Never mind"  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Akane held her finger up to her mouth warningly to Ukyo and Ryouga, who were standing a few feet away from her.  
  
It was 4:00 in the morning, and Ranma's snores were being heard throughout the entire neighborhood. The three of them had just snuck out the front door into the cold, moist morning air.  
  
Ryouga and Ukyo nodded, tiptoeing across the lawn as they followed Akane to the gate and then on towards the Cat Café where all of there supplies were, and where Cologne was waiting for them.  
  
Once they had reached the main street in town, they breathed easier and started talking again.  
  
"So, how long do you think 'till Ranma wakes up?" Ukyo asked.  
  
Akane shrugged. "Based on the fact that he's been sleeping in until 10:00 in the morning for the past two weeks he's been here, I'm guessing we've got plenty of time to get out of here."  
  
Ryouga looked skeptic. "I don't know, Akane....Ranma always seems to have a way of catching up to us."  
  
Akane dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry, Ryouga, once he wakes up they'll be no way for him to trace where we've gone."  
  
The three of them reached the café and slipped in through the unlocked door, where Cologne greeted them.  
  
They gathered around one of the tables and started to distribute their supplies into packs for each of them to carry, talking as they did so.  
  
"So, we're cutting him off when he reaches Osaka, right?" Akane asked.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "Pretty much. There's a main road that he plans on taking into the city, and we can meet him there."  
  
"You two are sure about this?" Cologne asked.  
  
Ryouga nodded. "Positive. We've been tracing that bastard ever since he returned to Japan from China."  
  
"Did you ever find out what he was doing in China in the first place?" Akane asked.  
  
Ukyo shook her head. "Nah, he never mentioned it during the times we were able to overhear his conversations."  
  
"Well, no matter, we'll find out everything once we catch him."  
  
Cologne slipped another food package into one of the bags. "He's about three weeks away from us right now."  
  
"We need to catch him and face him before he gets anywhere near Kenji." Akane said, slinging her pack over her back.  
  
"So you're sure he discovered where you were?" Ukyo asked.  
  
Akane nodded. "About a year ago one of his friends found me as a waitress at the café in town. He told Daigosuke, but luckily he was already on his way to China on business.. He sent me a letter saying that I was lucky he wasn't in Japan, or else he'd punish me for hiding from him. For now, he said that he'd return to Japan in about one year to 'take care of me', or something like that"  
  
"How did you manage to keep your location from him for so long?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Simple, I lied. Remember, I met Daigosuke when I spent the summer in Tokyo, so he assumed that the apartment I was staying at in Tokyo was where I lived. After,...well,...after that, I managed to have the payments delivered to him without him knowing that I was staying in Nerima, and until a year ago, he couldn't find me."  
  
"He never tried to find you?"  
  
Akane shook her head. "He tried somewhat to find me, but Nabiki kept on creating false leads and leaking them to his sources."  
  
"So what happened when Nabiki disappeared?"  
  
"I don't know,...he still didn't find me, so I assumed that Nabiki was still finding a way to keep him off my trail. That's why I kept believing that Nabiki was still alive somewhere, and that eventually she'd come back. Well, until a year ago, that is."  
  
"If you and Kenji were so well hidden, then why did you keep giving in to his demands?" Cologne asked.  
  
"Because of what Daigosuke threatened to do. I knew Daigosuke for three months before...that....and I've learned that he is an EXTREMELY resourceful man, even with Nabiki's interference. He could have found me if he really, really wanted to, and he threatened to do just that and take Kenji away from me. Daigosuke could get the entire court system, the police, even the government on his side with all of his connections if he wanted, and with their help, he'd have no trouble locating us and getting custody of Kenji."  
  
"So, why didn't he then?"  
  
"Because he knew that he could exploit me with threats only, and that if he got custody of Kenji, he'd have nothing to bargain with. He needed money to get out of the debt he was in, and he figured I was more valuable scared than in jail."  
  
Akane continued before Ukyo could ask. "Don't think that he wouldn't take Kenji, though. If I didn't agree to pay him every month, he would have taken him just for the satisfaction, and then made Kenji work the rest of his life for him."  
  
"I always wondered how you managed to stay so poor with two steady jobs, and Kasumi and Dr. Tofu's help." Cologne muttered.  
  
"That bastard! How can someone be that cruel?!" Ryouga smashed his fist onto the table top.  
  
Ukyo flipped her bag onto her back confidently. "Don't worry, Akane, we'll get him in Osaka and make sure that you never have to hide again."  
  
Akane nodded and smiled sadly. "I know. This time, I'll finally be free of him, and be able to live again."  
  
(A/N: Don't worry, this will all become clearer in later chapters. This is just supposed to give you an idea of what their plan is right now.)  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Ranma frowned as he tried to put all that he had just learned into one story. It was all so confusing...but he thought he had the main idea.  
  
'Okay, so this guy Daigosuke has somehow found a way to keep in contact with Akane all these years without knowing where to find her. He forces Akane to pay him every month, which is why she doesn't have any money, by threatening to take Kenji away from her and have her placed in jail.' Ranma thought angrily, his fists clenching and his ki slowly rising in rage, his aura becoming clearer and clearer.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
"Ryouga! I thought I told you to stay away from the kitchen!" Ukyo sighed frustratingly as her, Akane, and Cologne looked down at the small, black pig in front of them.  
  
(A/N: For the sake of this story, Akane knows Ryouga's secret. I'll go back to how she found out later in the story)  
  
The pig just whined and trotted over to the stove, where a pot of water was already boiling.  
  
Ukyo grabbed the pig and his clothes and threw them behind a large storage bin, then tossed the kettle of hot water behind it too.  
  
As a large clatter and a cloud of steam announced that the kettle was empty, Ryouga appeared behind the bin, blushing. He quickly donned his traditional yellow and black traveling clothes and emerged from behind the large food bin.  
  
"It's not my fault that Cologne's sink sprayed me when I turned it on!" he defended.  
  
Ukyo threw her hands up in exasperation. "It's broken, remember?! I told you that earlier!"  
  
"You did not!!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
While this went on, Akane stood a few steps back, sighing at the two of them. Suddenly, a very, VERY familiar energy rushed through her.  
  
Akane abruptly turned toward the front door to the café, immediately suspicious.  
  
"Cologne, do you feel that?" Akane asked, stepping towards the door.  
  
Cologne turned from trying to break up Ukyo and Ryouga to concentrate. After a moment, realization dawned on her.  
  
"Why, as a matter of fact, I do feel something,...but it can't be, I thought you said that had been taken care of?"  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes suspiciously, a glare on her face as she quietly placed a hand on the door, and whipped it open with such speed that the person on the other side of it tripped over himself and landed with a thud on the café floor.  
  
"Ranma!! What the hell are you doing here?!!" Akane yelled, staring at the heap in front of her.  
  
Ranma slowly stood up, rubbing his head. "What you'd have to go and open the door so freakin' fast, 'Kane? And how'd you know I was behind the door?"  
  
Akane grew red with anger. "Are you kidding? Your ki was so strong Kenji could have sensed it! Now answer the question, Ranma!" she growled.  
  
Now Ranma glared at her. "I should ask you the same thing! Why'd you sneak off so early in the morning?!"  
  
Akane tried vainly to answer. "I...I...wait, stop making me feel guilty, you're the one who was spying on us from behind a door!!"  
  
Ranma crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm still not the one who snuck out!!" Ranma's voice softened. "Why didn't you tell me about Daigosuke?"  
  
Akane's face softened as well. "You...you overheard us?"  
  
Ranma nodded, his face unreadable.  
  
Ukyo spoke up. "We didn't want you to have to get involved in all of this....especially since you just found out what had happened only a few weeks ago."  
  
Ranma was slightly hurt, though he didn't show it. Of all people, except maybe Akane herself, he wanted revenge on this bastard.  
  
"What, you thought I'd mess it up or something? I've got just as much against Daigosuke as all of you."  
  
Akane looked at him curiously. "What do you mean, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma clenched his teeth, scolding himself. 'Great, just blurt everything out, Ranma...' he thought to himself.  
  
(A/N: *hint hint* foreshadowing is so much fun, lol....)  
  
"Look, I want to get revenge on this guy as much as you guys do. Just because I wasn't here when it happened, doesn't mean I don't give a damn." He said.  
  
'Technically I'm not lying...' he thought.  
  
Cologne looked at him critically for a second before turning back to the table of supplies and grabbed a pack, tossing it to him.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there," she said, "help us carry some of this stuff."  
  
Ukyo looked down at the old woman incredulously. "You mean he's coming with us?"  
  
Cologne just looked at her. "Of course he's coming. I thought he should come with us in the first place. Now hurry up and get your stuff together, we've got a long way to go before sunrise if we want to stick to our plans."  
  
Ryouga shrugged on his pack. "I guess it couldn't hurt to have him along."  
  
Ranma turned his anger on Ryouga. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Ryouga waved his hand dismissively. "Oh nothing, Ranma," he said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Why you....." Ranma growled, following Ryouga out the door.  
  
"That idiot pig-boy is going to get himself killed..." Ukyo muttered frustratingly, following the two of them.  
  
Akane turned to the old woman. "Cologne, why do you want Ranma coming along? Don't you think it'll just complicate things?"  
  
Cologne studied her for a moment before answering. "Even if he does complicate things a little, I still think it would be better to have him along."  
  
"But why?"  
  
Cologne started towards the door, but turned back before leaving. "For your sake, of course." She replied as she exited through the door.  
  
Akane sighed, shifting the pack on her back. "Is it really better for me if Ranma comes with us?" she muttered to herself.  
  
Ranma poked his head in the doorway. "You coming, 'Kane?"  
  
Akane studied his face for a few moments.  
  
Ranma raised his eyebrows. "Hello? Akane? Anybody in there? You're starting to remind me of Cologne. C'mon, we've got to get going if we want to get to Osaka in time, right?"  
  
Akane nodded, still thinking.  
  
Ranma gave her one of his familiar grins. "The sooner we get back, the sooner I can teach Kenji to call you 'uncute' for me."  
  
Akane glared at him. "Ranma, you wouldn't dare!"  
  
Ranma smiled. "Just watch me. Now come on!" he said before disappearing back out of the door, expecting her to follow.  
  
"Don't think I'm not still mad at you, Ranma!!!" she yelled after him.  
  
Akane's glare disappeared, and slowly a true smile replaced it. He wanted to come back afterwards. Just the fact that he planned on returning was a relief to her.  
  
Yes, she needed him to come along. Cologne was right.  
  
'Alright, let's get this over with' Akane thought determinedly, finally disappearing through the door and closing it behind her.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Kind of corny, but I wanted to wrap this chapter up. Well, this chapter isn't much longer than the others, but at least it's an update (FINALLY) and it moves the story along a bit.  
  
Please review the story and tell me what you think. Feel free to yell at me about the wait, lol, I deserve it, anyway.  
  
Ja ne for now, I'll try not to wait so long for the next chapter. See ya!  
~Vixie 


End file.
